Love Is A Strange Feeling
by The Wizard Of Wicked
Summary: 'Love. That's all I want'. Thought Boq and Elphaba. 'So what if I'm not tall or if I'm not popular, I just need somebody out there, anybody, who will love me' Elphaboq! Flinda. AU. Shizera
1. No One

**AN: New Story! Whoop whoop! I'm a dork… Did I mention that I Love Michael Wartella? So much I kissed his cheek last night! :3 Saw Wicked for the second time with my best friend, Simba. And charged to the stage door. So anywho I hope you enjoy my Sixth Wicked Story! **

**Love is a Strange Feeling**

**Chapter 1 ~ No One.**

_Twenty seven._ That's how many times miss Galinda rejected Boq. That's how many times he's asked her out. How many times he's confessed his feelings for her.

She was beautiful, a beautiful, blonde goddess that had the voice of an angel and a smile as bright as the sun. She had a laugh the sound of a little bell, and eyes that glimmered like emeralds. Her perfect pink lips and blemish free face made every boy at school adore her, especially Boq.

He loved her. Everything about her. He wanted to hold her hand and kiss her cheek and maybe even her lips one day. He had never done that to anybody.

He wanted to be the guy who would carry her shopping bags for her and swoop her off her feet at dances and tell her he loves her through little notes and cards he would give her and buy her flowers, pink carnations were her favorite he knew.

But she never realized how much he cared about her, she always sashayed away in style, turning her perfectly pointed nose up to him and skipped off with her 'hot' Vinkun boyfriend.

Who was Boq kidding though? He could never amount up to Fiyero. Fiyero had midnight locks, blue eyes, and a lopsided grin. Somehow all of Oz saw him as some kind of hunk. He could never be like Fiyero. Fiyero was six foot three, Boq was five foot four.

Damn his height. Maybe if he weren't so short Galinda would see the tremendous mistake she's making and skip off with Boq instead.

He looked down at the ground in sadness. The creamy tan tile of the coffee shop seemed to be the most comforting sight at the moment. He let out a sigh.

Don't get him wrong, he was actually friends with Fiyero, well, when Fiyero wasn't kissing the inside of Galinda's throat Boq was his friend.

And Galinda too, or at least he tried to be. It would get so awkward when he asked her out. In the previous case, to the coffee shop. As much as her brain is filled with bliss she knew what he was doing. He cursed himself for being so blunt sounding. But they would all hang out together, Elphaba too.

Mostly because she was Galinda's roommate and best friend. He didn't mind her though. She was quiet most of the time. Her nose always stuck in some book or hand glued to some pencil.

And Nessa as well sometimes. She had other friends too though. Along with other friends Nessa also held in her possession a crush on Boq.

She was nice and sweet and all but too proper, and spoilt. He could never date her, not because of the chair no, no, because of the way she made everything too serious or about herself. He couldn't stand it sometimes.

The reason the floor of the coffee shop was more comforting than the room itself, because the area around him was surrounded in couples. Talking, kissing, feeding each other, sharing drinks, it made Boq sick.

Why did it come so easy for them? Why didn't they have trouble getting the person of their dreams to love them back? Why Boq? Did he just get the short end of the stick? Pun intended.

With four people in front of him, he didn't even know what to order. Was he even thirsty? Or hungry? He didn't care, he was depressed. Or felt like it anyway.

No one could love him. For reasons Boq did not know. But in short he felt lonely.

Elphaba walked in the cold air in anger, sadness, and hurt. She had just walked away from a fight with her sister. Something about some grade in some class upset her but when she tried to comfort her apparently Elphaba didn't understand and was always the studious one and so on.

But Elphaba could care less at Nessa's talkative pain, what stun is when Nessa called her an embarrassment. What really stun is the fact that Elphaba thought it true.

She was green, awkward, sarcastic, bony, she could go on. She felt unwanted, which was probably correct. She didn't deserve to be loved, yet that's what she wanted so badly.

Sure she had Galinda, but they had only been friends for so long, they weren't that close. And Galinda was sure to invite her to every single chit chat with Fiyero and Boq and occasionally Nessa too. Fiyero was nice, or maybe civil is a better word. Boq was also nice. Ugh, Elphaba loathed that word. Nice. Nice. Nice. Everything's nice. The word was over used and dull. But yet that's what they were. Nice.

Perhaps polite was a better word. Yes, they're polite. She didn't even know what Galinda wanted to do with her but she didn't care, it was nice to have someone around. Even if they're barely around.

Elphaba sighed._ 'I really should just let it go.' _She thought.

She walked inside the coffee shop on eighth avenue, two blocks away from Shiz. 'The Orient Express' was a casual, modern cafe for twenty something's, mostly Shiz students needing caffeine or a good time or a place to hang out.

It was fairly busy that particular night. To Elphaba's non surprise, friends were scattered across the cafe enjoying each others' company. A part of Elphaba wished that she could be apart of them, laughing, talking, making memories, but the sane half reminded her that wishing was for idiots.

She got in line, needing a pipping hot cup of tea to drain out her thoughts. Sighing, she stepped behind nthe other six people ahead of her, grabbing onto the strap of her leather bag and fixing her gaze onto the floor. Alone at last, and probably forever. Fifteen minutes passed and she finally was at the front. After placing her order and paying she walked aside to wait for her name to be summoned.

"Thropp?" The monotone, sleep deprived voice called out. She walked up to the counter, picked up her paper, cardboard cover cup and took a big sip. She almost spit it out immediately.

'_Yuck'. S_he thought._ 'Coffee'. _They misplaced her order.

After sitting down, Boq decided to finally take a swig of his joe. It had probably cooled down by now.

He swallowed but put on a stink face. This wasn't black coffee, this was tea. He couldn't stand the stuff. Boq got up again to fix it.

"Excuse me." Boq called out. "Excuse me." Elphaba called out at the same time as the guy next to her, not even looking his way at the jinx.

A guy behind the counter approached them. "How can I help you?" He asked both of them, thinking that they were together.

"There's been some mix up, I ordered coffee and got tea." Boq spoke up. Elphaba turned to him, not surprised that she knew the munchkin next to her, but that she had a similar problem.

"And I ordered tea and got coffee." Elphaba said sheepishly. Now Boq turned to her.

"Oh, hi Elphaba." He greeted her. She looked towards him. "Hi, Boq." She said, not overly wanting to talk to anyone.

The annoyed employee sighed tiredly. "Can I help you?" He wondered a second time.

"Can you switch mine to coffee and hers to tea?" Boq asked and the guy sighed again. "Comin' right up." He took away their cups and walked off.

"Fancy seeing you here." Boq told her, possibly starting up a conversation. Elphaba nodded again."Yeah, small world after all."

Boq saw she still wasn't open for chatting as always. "Wanna get a table?" He inquired, thinking she was just shy.

Elphaba blinked, not sure what to do. "Uh, sure?" She responded. Boq chuckled. "It's up to you, really." He assured her.

"No, really, I'll sit." Elphaba kept on moving her head up and down. Boq gave a toothless smile. "Cool."

Their orders were finally fixed and they ended up at a table close to a window. Elphaba didn't know what she was doing though. She didn't really want to talk. Boq saw how she seemed sad almost, like she needed to let her mind off something.

"Are you okay?" Boq wondered, almost worried.

She seemed lost in thought but eventually looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She replied then fixed her gaze back on her drink, not touching it.

Boq frowned. He felt like helping her. He couldn't stand the look on her face, not that he was sick of it but that she was so sad looking.

He studied her features. Her big brown eyes glistened in the artificial lighting. Her nose was prominent, but defined. Her cheekbones were actually high, and her lips were thin, not too thin, but thinner than average lips. She was actually really pretty.

"Must really hate coffee." He joked and got a smirk out of her.

"Well I guess you're not a tea drinker?" She half assumed, half implied.

He wasn't subtle and gave a ludicrous shake of the head. "Never touch the stuff, even if it's loaded with sugar."

It was Elphaba's turn to give an unreasonable look. "Too much sugar ruins it." She insisted.

"So, what? You just drink it plain?" He questioned in wonder and she nodded.

"It doesn't need anything to make it better, it's perfect as is." She looked at his coffee container. "You drink your's black." She defended herself.

"Touché." They laughed. Boq noted three things. One, that was the first time he heard Elphaba laugh. Two that was the first actual conversation he got out of her. Three, he loved her laugh.

"I like your laugh." He said without expression, just dazed at the sound. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" He wanted to know.

She chuckled. "Wasn't expecting that I guess." Boq thought about it. He really liked spending time with Elphaba.

They talked the rest of the evening. From tea and coffee to literature to chess onto political matters then onto birthstones. Boq learned that Elphaba's was coincidentally an emerald, while his was a sapphire.

They departed ways at nine, seeing that it was late and they had class the next day.

"So um, do you maybe want to do this again sometime?" Boq inquired awkwardly. Elphaba chuckled. "Sure I'd like that." She responded which made Boq's smile brighter. He wouldn't label it a date just yet, but he'd like to think of it as one.

She exited the shop and for the first time in a very long time, he wasn't thinking about miss Galinda.

**Let the Elphaboq commence! Review please :) **


	2. What you do for love

**AN: Oh my Oz, wow! Was not expecting such great responses. Yes I know the Elphaboq is... Different but it'll be okay I'm sure. Just hang in there! It gets better I promise!**

**Chapter 2~ What you do for love.**

Elphaba walked in her dorm to find the light still on and Galinda at her white vanity she brought to Shiz doing something to her nails or face or hair.

"You're home late." Galinda commented once she walked in. She then opened her mouth and eyes wide and applied mascara. Once done she continued speaking. "Nessa must have been chatty."

Elphaba realized that she never intended on going to The Orient Express until after Nessa and hers' argument, she had already forgotten about that. And that was only almost three hours ago.

"I got some tea afterwards..." Elphaba said nervously, trying not getting into any detail.

"Why didn't you just bring it here?" Galinda wondered.

You could always count on Galinda to be nosy. "I saw Boq there." Was all she said, hoping that's all it had to stay at.

"Oh really? He invited me to go but like on a date, and I'm dating Fiyero." Galinda gushed.

'_Are you? I haven't heard._' Elphaba thought sarcastically in her head but knew her friend wouldn't appreciate it.

"So are you and Boq an item now?" Galinda chirped and Elphaba flushed.

"What? No. Why would you think- Never mind. No, we are not 'an item'." She used air quotes and a foolish face.

Galinda put on a smug smile. "What did you talk about?" She pressed and Elphaba sung like a canary.

"Beverages, then our favorite books, his is Ozian Mystery by the way. Then we got to how neither of us know how to play chess, and how we both practically idolize the Wizard. Oh, and then somehow we got to talk about birthstones and how mine's an emerald, you knew that and his is an sapphire. I said it's funny because his eyes kinda look like sapphires. Well, I didn't say it, but I thought it." She rambled while shakily twiddling with the end of her braid and Galinda let out a squeal when she was done.

"El-phie!" She sang in a high note. "You like Boq." Then an eek. "Oh my Oz Elphie, you like Boq." She stated again. "You two are going to fall in love and get married and have short green children-" Galinda swooned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it." She stopped her friend demandingly. "I never said I liked him." Elphaba spoke as calmly as she could.

Elphaba cut Galinda off before she babbled again. "We're not going to fall in love, or get married, or have short green children. We're just friends." Se couldn't stress enough.

Galinda rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "So Boq wouldn't have happened to ask if you wanted to come again sometime?" She inquired knowingly.

Elphaba's hands felt sweaty as her pulse quickened. "How did you know?" She questioned.

"Because that's what guys do before they hike up their skirts and officially ask you out." Galinda explained as if it were the back of her hand.

"So you're saying that Boq likes me?" She wondered nervously and Galinda smiled and nodded, Elphaba found this quite terrifying.

"And you like him." She said as coyly as possible and Elphaba threw one of Galinda's pink pillows at her.

The next day Boq arrived two minutes early to history class, happily finding Elphaba already seated and ready to go in the front row.

"May I sit here?" He asked casually, pointing to the seat at the right of her, since the one on the left occupied Galinda's crimson sweater.

Elphaba a felt slight heat rise to her cheeks. "You may." She allowed and Boq grinned as he got settled in.

He glanced over at her. She was wearing her hair down today, unlike last night. He saw Galinda had curled it ever so slightly. Shiny ebony spirals flowed down her back.

"Your hair looks really nice like that." He mentioned bluntly and Elphaba knew she was blushing so she hastily turned away.

"Thanks, yours isn't bad either." She played off which resulted in him chuckling. His wasn't anything much, just his bangs gelled upwards, like it was everyday.

Dr. Dillamond walked in, asked Elphaba to hand out the graded assignments and began his lecture.

Boq noticed how Galinda filed her nails the entire time. Elphaba absorbed every word. He smiled, sat back, and kept his ears open the entire time. He noticed at the end of class that that was his first time not thinking about Miss Galinda the whole hour.

Galinda and Boq went out of the classroom to find none other than the blonde's boyfriend waiting outside for Galinda.

"Fiyero, there you are dearest." Galinda giggled, ran up to the Vinkun prince and kissed his cheek.

Boq didn't feel jealous anymore. He didn't wish he was Fiyero, or instead of Galinda kissing him, breaking up with him, no. He felt happy for them. It was weird converting but it felt right.

He glanced behind him. Elphaba was still packing up her things. He smiled. She was in no rush, unlike every other kid on campus, she took her time making sure she had everything she needed in every place it should be.

Suddenly a tall, red haired, green eyed player walked up behind Elphaba. Boq knew that jock. Avaric.

"What's up artichoke?" He taunted. Elphaba ignored the jerk. Avaric pushed a stack of her books onto the ground. "Whoops. I'm a klutz."

He walked away in victory, but Boq stood in the doorway, this guy wasn't getting away with that.

"Out of my way shrimpy." He commanded but Boq crossed his arms.

"You are going to pick up every one of those books for her and apologize." Boq instructed. This surprised Avaric.

"I don't want to get the artichoke's germs all over me." He teased, being loud for Elphaba's sake.

"Don't worry, it's your own germs you should watch out for. Wouldn't want to get a STD from just breathing the same air as you." Boq infuriated him and before he knew it there was a pain in his left eye. Avaric had hard knuckles.

Elphaba dropped what she was doing as she saw Boq clenching his hands over his eye and Avaric trying to get through the doorway once more.

_Did Boq just stand up for me?_ She couldn't let the red head go now. Elphaba ran by Boq, and through the hallway to catch up to him.

A couple of staff members yelled at her but she wasn't listening. Avaric was already socializing by a water fountain with some other moron.

She walked right in front of him and high kicked his sensitive spot before he could acknowledge her presence. Once he crouched over in pain Elphaba turned the fountain on, spraying water to his perfectly spiked hair.

Some gasped, some cheered. After the damage was done Elphaba hissed in his ear. "Don't hurt my friends."

She then ran back to the history room before Avaric fouls follow her, finding Boq bending over her desk, picking up the books that the bully knocked over.

"What in Oz's name are you doing?" She scolded, making him stand up straight. Avaric had gifted Boq with a nasty black eye.

"Why did you do that?" She wondered in exasperation as she hastily stuffed her things into her bag and raced him out to the drinking fountain Avaric was no longer at.

He chuckled. "I couldn't let him go just like that." He told her as she pulled her handkerchief out of her blazer pocket. "Yes you could've, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." She made sure to chide him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she drowned the white cloth with the bubbler's water.

"I'm making a cold compress, this will have to do until we can get ice." She explained as she rung out the hankie and folded it into a neat, little square.

"Elphaba I'm fine." He tried but she wouldn't buy it.

"Yeah right Boq. Your eye is swollen shut." Elphaba put it over his eye and he winced at first. "Just keep that there and follow me." She directed and he obeyed.

"I really wish you hadn't done that." She said a second time, but her voice wasn't scolding it was soft.

"Well, I did." He argued back .

"But, why?" She asked. "Because Elphaba, I-I um…" He couldn't get the words out. "Because I couldn't let him be mean to you like that." He succeeded in not saying anything about his feeling for her. And achieving in resembling a five year old's language skills in the process.

"Who cares if he's a snot? They all are." He said confidently, as if one of the snots didn't just give him an injured eye. "I care." She defended herself. Elphaba took a deep breath.

"Well... thank you." Elphaba decided to say, seeing that a thanks was definitely in order. He gave her a grin. "Anytime."

"Don't say that, you only have two eyes." She joked and he snickered at her dry humor. "Come on." Elphaba lifted her head towards the building in front of them. "Lets get you to a nurse." Boq couldn't help but feel some type of adrenaline running trough him as she kept her hand on his.

**It picks up more after this chap I promise! Please review! :3**


	3. He's In Love

**AN: I love how you all are like "I love this but it's weird!" Lol. Glad some of you are getting used to it. **

**Chapter 3~ He's in love **

Elphaba insured on escorting Boq back to his dorm, even when Boq claimed that he was fine and Elphaba was worrying too much.

Bow tried to lower the ice off of his eye. "Put it back." Elphaba scolded. He sighed then reluctantly brought the pack up up his face."Elphaba, you're going to be late for-"

"I don't care Boq, because Oz knows that if I leave you'll remove the ice again." She was right. Boq stifled a goofy smile. _She's always right. _

"Here we are."Boq stated as they came in range with his dormitory building. "Thank you." He concluded, thinking she would depart now.

"Oh, I'm not leaving. I'm going to make sure you keep that ice on your eye even if I have to hold if on myself." She stalked forward and Boq let his silly grin slip.

Boq navigated her to his dorm while Elphaba made sure he didn't tumble down. It wasn't easy up stairs with only one eye.

He directed Elphaba to the third floor and down the hall. "Elphaba, I think I'm getting face freeze. Can I please-"

"No." She answered, already knowing the question. "Elphaba, why do you care so much about my eye?" He wanted to know tiredly.

"Because Boq, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have a black eye."

"I'd get a black eye any day for you Miss Elphaba." He said in that breathless, lovestruck voice he always used with Galinda. _So what if I'm flirting? _Boq thought. _It's true_.

"He must've made you delusional with that punch." She resorted. He chuckled. "I'm serious Elphaba."

"Fine." She concluded. Elphaba had many mixed emotions at the moment. She thought she liked Boq, but she was furious with him for getting a black eye on her part. And now Boq made it seem that he had feelings for her too, but she didn't want Boq to make a terrible mistake because Avaric's hit made Boq's thoughts hazy.

He took his key out of his pocket and aimed for the doorknob. He hit the other side of the door instead.

"Do you want me to try?" He gave her an embarrassed yet grateful smile as she opened the dorm. It appeared to be about the same layout to hers and Galinda's, except no elaborate vanity or pink, fluffy bed sheets on the left bed. And Elphaba did not recall a guy sitting on the right bed before.

The man was taller than Boq, most people were, but he had these blond locks- not Galinda blond but like a more subtle blond, a dirty blond perhaps. And he had these familiar blue eyes and strong chin.

"Boq, I thought you had…Oh." The boy looked up to find his roommate hovering an ice pack over his other right eye and the green bean standing next to him.

"Hey Jearo." Boq greeted him.

"Uh, can you please explain your current situation?" The roommate wondered.

Elphaba spoke before Boq had a chance. "He was dumb enough to get in the way of Avaric's fist in attempt to try and defend my knocked over books." She deadpanned.

Jearo gave a coy yet knowing smile towards Boq. "Well, Elphaba is it?" He glided over to them. "Thank you for bringing my little boy home safety." Jearo teased, he would've taken it a step further and pinched Boq's cheek but he was afraid of hurting his eye somehow. He knew Boq could be a bit sensitive at times. Jearo recalled many nights Boq bawling over the bubbly blond chick.

Elphaba had managed to control her snicker. "You're welcome." She faced Boq. "Don't you dare take the ice off, and if it gets too warm-"

"I know, I know… use a cold cloth until I get a new one from the nurse." He said in an expressionless tone.

Elphaba gave an approving bob of her head. "Don't worry Elphaba." Jearo addressed her. "I will glue this thing on his eye if I must." He assured the green girl.

"Why are you all so worried?" Boq inquired. "It's just a black eye."

Jearo decided to just pinch the right cheek. "We just care about you that's all." He cooed. Boq shot daggers at him. Elphaba felt slight heat rise to her cheeks. She did care about Boq. She cursed the blush.

"I better get going…" She awkwardly excuses herself. "_See_ you later?" Elphaba added.

Boq smirked. "Sure." With that she exited the room. Right when Jearo heard the door click in place he clasped Boq's small back.

"Dude! You've got it bad!" He shouted. Boq sighed sadly. "I know."

"And I though you liked Galinda, but bro, a black eye? Man, you are in love." He rambled on.

"I wouldn't call it love just yet." Boq steadied his friend.

"Yeah," Jearo started with a fake voice. "Who would love the green girl?" His acting skills were far from adequate, not that Boq picked up on any of the folly.

"Oh. My. Oz. Why are you all so against her skin? It's green, but it's beautiful and…" he trailed off at the realization of his roommate's grinning, idiotic face. "What?" He demanded.

"Boq, I was joking, I couldn't care less about her skin." Boq connected the dots. Jearo just proved that he might actually be in love with Elphaba, or at least had very strong feelings for her. "_Jearo_." He growled.

The freshman gave an innocent smile. "Hey, I was right wasn't I?"

Boq took a deep breath. "What am I going to do?" He asked helplessly as he descended on the foot of his bed. "She won't believe me if I tell her." The munchkin pointed out. He was so pitiful.

Jearo rested his hand on his chin in thought. "Well," He looked at him. "I can tell she likes you or else she wouldn't have blushed five minutes ago." Jearo observed.

"She did?" Boq wondered almost dreamily. Jearo rocked his head up and down. "She did." A crooked smile appeared on Boq's face but it vanished quickly. "She still won't believe me though."

Jearo was thinking on how to cheer up his pal, coming up with noting intelligent he just said the first thing that came to his head.

"Baby steps, young grasshopper, she'll come around." He told him.

**Still intrigued? Anyone figured out the plot yet? I know I have *starts laughing wickedly* **

**Pwease review? :3**


	4. Cat Fight

**AN: Still lovable but weird? Haha already on chapter 4... Wow. This is like one of my favorite chapters because of the dialogue. Hope you enjoy :) :3**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Hi! Thanks for the follow I was surprised cuz you say in your profile how you're against any different pairings involving Elphaba so I felt special. Then I felt more special when I saw you had copied that 'All I Want' thingy from my profile! I was like :3:3:3:3**

**Oh and Maddy- there's a line in here for you. ;) **

**Chapter 4~ Cat fight**

The first thing Elphaba left Boq was run down to The Orient Express. She pushed in the 'pull' door, realized her mistake then have the metal handle a tug. The glass foot opened towards her, clearly showing a line of at least twenty people. Curse the lunch rush.

"Splendid." She muttered sarcastically under her breath. Elphaba looked around the crowd to prove her speculation on the fact that every single person, or Animal, was trying to get to the front register. Much to her dismay.

But then she spotted a shimmer of bright pink and found hope.

She didn't overly mind that the pink was accompanied by a sparky blue and a glowing yellow, she wasn't there for herself after all. The more she kept thinking of Boq's black eye the easier the situation became to her.

Galinda, Pfannee and ShenShen were only third in line, thank Oz.

"Hey, Glin." Elphaba let out a breath and casually stood next to her friend.

"Oh hey Elphie! What are you doing here?" Galinda cheerfully greeted her. _Oh you know just eating pie. _Elphaba thought sarcastically.

"I'm just grabbing something real quick…" She trailed off. "Do you mind if I cut with you?" The green girl questioned as innocently as she could.

"Of course Elphie, what are besties for?" Her high pitched voice told her. "This girls don't mind, right girls?" She spoke for the two prissy ladies standing next to Galinda, examine their talons... or nails.

"Cutting is like a big no-no." Pfannee stated as if it were an interrogative sentence.

Elphaba secretly wiggled her eyes behind her eyelids. _And she wonders why she fails every assignment. _

"Oh Pif!" Galinda chided almost playfully. "Elphie means well, she's just getting herself a tea-"

"And a coffee." Elphaba interjected. Galinda gawked at her with a look of shock horror. "Elphie, you _loathe_ coffee." She reminded her.

"It's not for me." The green one clarified. "It's for…a friend."

"Who?" Of course Elphaba was friends with the noisiest person on campus.

"Boq." She hastily responded then quickly turned to the vacant spot in front of the counter. "Can I get a-"

"I KNEW IT!" Galinda exploded. Elphaba cringed. If customers outside the shop thought that was loud, imagine what Elphaba thought of it.

"Galinda, please." She tried to calm her down as patiently as possible.

"Are you two on a date? Ooh, I'd it a picnic? A walk in the park? Or maybe-"

Elphaba cut her off. "He defended me, got a black eye and is- dare I say it- almost as stubborn as me. Now he's alone in his dorm with his joker roommate and I decided to be nice." Elphaba huffed and turned to the cashier once more.

"May I please have-"

And once more Elphaba's order was interrupted by Galinda. Instead of shouting she sang a chorus of Awww's.

"He got a black eye for you." She gushed. "_Glin_." Was Elphaba warning growl. Apparently Galinda, oblivious as ever, thought it best to serenade Elphaba with a song.

"Boq and Elphie sittin' in a tree-"

"_Glin_." Strike two was much more fierce. Galinda found her life too valuable and reduced to humming the rest.

"Hm-Hm-Hm-Hm-Hm-Hm-Hm."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, not discreetly this time. She finally had the opportunity to order one small, plain tea and one small, black coffee without any vocal outbursts from Galinda.

As Elphaba was stalking out of the shop, two drinks in hand, she heard them.

"Greenie and Shortie? Talk about made for each other."

_Pfannee_.

"Yeah," An obnoxious giggle. "The two misfits."

_ShenShen_.

"They're probably dating each other out of pity. You know, because no one else would take 'em."

The Vally girls broke into fits of annoying laughter. Elphaba would not have this. She was not going to ignore it this time. No, this wasn't just about her anymore, this involved Boq. She lowered the paper cups on the table closest to the door, slowly. She then spun around and prepared herself to fight two more people that day.

Approaching the ditzes, she pushed her glasses closer go her nose and shook her arms out. If Boq did it for her she could do it for Boq… again.

The girls giggled on while cradling their clear plastic cups with matching dome lids and foot long straws. The containers were filled with ice and a mocha colored liquid filled in the cracks. The lids held in swirls of sipped cream and drizzled down chocolate sauce.

_Perfect_. Elphaba mischievously thought.

She marched over to them, edict muted their F key dolphin noises. Elphaba then snatched the cups out of their manicured hands and tilted the drinks upside down over their heads. Resulting in all the occupants of the container spilling out on their overly expensive salon blowouts.

The girl's squeaks and murder threats were very rewarding, it took all of Elphaba's strength not to smile smugly.

"Let this be a lesson." The clean one warned. "Don't call Boq Shortie, a misfit, or assume he has a date out if pity." She explained before dropping the cups and walking away.

If she was quicker she could've avoided Pfannee's faux nail coming in contact with her face.

**I feel like I italicized too much. Oh well. **

**Reviews make my day :) **


	5. Friends

**AN: I really, really like this chap :D hehe. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5~ Friends **

All Elphaba knew was that a line on her face stun. Pfannee's nail missed her right eye by half an inch. She wouldn't act defeated. She walked out with her orders in triumph, no matter how much her face pained her.

_It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. _Elphaba kept repeating in her head, trying to make the fiery feeling go away.

She was practically sprinting to Boq's dorm, her tea almost dribbled out of her cup.

A couple of jocks gave her puzzled looks as she ran into one of the guys' dorm buildings. She quickly dismissed them in her head.

_Three stories up and five doors down_. Elphaba remembered. She gave a couple of hard knocks and counted four seconds later until the door opened revealing none other than Jearo.

"Hello Miss Elphaba, what a pleasant surprise." He greeted her. She gave a curt, haste nod in return. "Hi Jearo."

"I'm assuming you're here for Boq? Unless-"

"You were right the first time. I'm here for Boq." She concluded his attempt to say anything else.

Jearo turned his head. "Boq dear, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Elphaba heard the munchkin call out from inside the room.

Jearo sighed in mock distress. "If you would just get off your lazy ass and come over here you'll find our."

"It's just me, Boq." The green girl ruined Jearo's attempt to make Boq get up, or so she thought. The next thing her ears heard was someone sprinting up and footsteps dashing towards her. Finally the short boy was in view.

He smile as he caught his breath. "Hi El-" His hello was terminated a cough.

"'You alright?" She wondered. He assured her with a bob of his head. "Yeah, sorry. But that is a good nickname." He mused.

"Nickname?" Elphaba quirked an eyebrow. "What nickname?"

"El." He clarified. "Short for Elphaba." She said it her head a couple of times before approving. It was much less perky that Elphie and not far off at all. "I like it." Another dazzling grin from Boq.

"But what will I shorten your name to?" She questioned. You couldn't really shorten Boq and Elphaba wasn't big on creating pet names for that matter.

"I think he would prefer the term 'boyfriend'." Jearo quipped. Boq wiped his head over to him and glared.

"Shoo." He commanded. The roommate got the message but decided to mess with his buddy before his final exit.

"What ever happened to bros before-"

"_Jearo_!" Boq exclaimed with horror, knowing the saying all too well. Jearo preformed a sly smile. "Sorry." Was his fake, pathetic response before leaving.

Boq shook his head. "I apologize for him, I…" Boq's face grew serious as he got closer to her.

"Elphaba, what in Oz happened up your eye?" He worried, face splashed with concern.

"I thought my name was El." Came her sheepish reply. He gazed at her sternly. "Elphaba, who scratched your eye?" He demanded to know.

"Technically it's not my _eye_." She stated. "It's the skin next to it."

"You know what I mean." He exhaled deeply. "Who was it?"

"_Nobody_." She stressed, annoyed and intolerable. Boq stared at her in hurt and shock. "El,"

"No Boq, I'm not telling you, you already got a black eye defending me. I got my eye scratched defending you," Boq's jaw dropped. "If all we're going up be doing I'd getting injured for each other, I don't think that's a great start for our relationship." Elphaba took a breath before her brain registered her words. "I-I have to go." She stuttered and started running out of the door frame.

"Elphaba wait." He scurried after her. "Just forget it." She said not even facing him. "No, Elphaba please-"

"I don't want to talk about it." She kept her pace. "I wasn't thinking."

"Elphaba, please listen!"

"I'm sorry Boq, I…" Her words stopped when she felt a hand reaching up to her shoulder.

"Pl-please stop." He panted, out of oxygen. She obliged but didn't say a syllable.

"I, I'm sorry-"

"Me too." She spoke, yanked her shoulder free of his grasp and strutted away, increasing her speed with every step.

Boq just watched her run off in defeat, mentally beating himself up for not saying anything sooner. He glumly went back to his dorm, his hand still on the dreaded ice pack.

He couldn't believe Elphaba had to stand up for him. She was right, they couldn't keep this up, punching down people in honor of affection.

Instead of opening the door he pounded his already hurt head on it, the ice breaking some of the impact.

Jearo opened it. "I… am an idiot." Boq sighed. Jearo clapped his back sympathetically. "I know."

When Elphaba came back she slammed the door in anger as soon as she walked into her room.

"How'd it go?" Galinda wondered playfully as she was perched on her vanity stool.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elphaba croaked before shutting herself into the bathroom.

Galinda could hear the tears choking her best friend's voice when she said that. The blond's emerald eyes squinted as she got up to the bathroom door. In a shrill voice she said,

"Do I have to kill a munchkin?"

Galinda could hear Elphaba's chuckle. "No Glin." Elphaba looked at her scratch in the mirror. A small red line was making its way on her temple, she quickly wiped the blood off with a towel and his the mark with her hair.

Now Galinda was confused. "Then why are you so sad?" The blond was less concerned when Elphaba opened the door. Her eyes were getting slightly red and her nose was stuffed.

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda yelled, squeezing her friend in a massive hug, talking all the while. "Tell me everything. Are you alright?" She emerged from the green girl's shoulder. "What happened?"

Elphaba sat at the edge of Galinda's bed while she sat at her vanity. "I said that Boq and I were in a relationship." She stated warily because she knew what was going to happen next.

"Elphie, that's thrillifying!" She shrieked and then Elphaba was engulfed in another breath stealing hug. "It's not, Glin." She lightly shoved her friend off of her.

"It's not?" Galinda was worried all over again. Elphaba shook her head no. "No because I told Boq that we, him and I, were in a relationship."

Galinda saw Elphaba's point. "Oh, I see." They sat in a comfortable silence before Galinda's curious mind interrupted. "Well, what did he say?"

Elphaba's unreadable facial expression and shrug didn't help to explain much. "He freaked out." Her voice a whisper.

Galinda wanted to beat the shortness out of that ass-hat. "I'm gonna kill him!" She spring up, pink skirt flying up in the process. "Elphie, take my earrings-"

"Glin." Elphaba put her hand on her friend's elbow. "It's okay." Galinda's moxie deflated. "But, but he broke your heart!" She whinnied, trying to convince her to let her murder the munchkin.

"Really Glin, I mean it would've been nice but…" She trailed off with a sigh. "I'm just not that girl."

Galinda's heart went out to her partner in crime. "Elphie, Boq is just a little creep that doesn't know what he's missing out on. You are a very smart, funny, caring girl and any guy who doesn't want you is flat out bonkers." Elphaba's face softened. "You think so?" Galinda tapped her nose with her pointer finger. "Absolutely,"

She got up from her stool to fetch the two Orient Express cups. "I will be right back, I'll get fresh tea and then we can have a girls' day. Okay?"

"More tea?" Elphaba asked incredulously. Galinda raised a index finger. "Zip it. I'll be back."

Galinda went over to peck Elphaba's head, gave one of her cheshire cat smiles and was off. Elphaba sighed and made her way out of her room herself. She felt that a walk alone might ease her thoughts.

Elphaba was strolling along one of the many pathways Shiz had to offer. There was sidewalk all throughout the campus, you would pass trees, lakes, dorm rooms, lecture halls and Elphaba's favorite, the library.

Inside, she felt rather crestfallen. She had this weird sense of euphoria in the pit of her stomach… when her mind drifted to one thought; Boq.

She wanted to scrunch up into a ball and stay in a corner somewhere, but anxiety made her not to do so.

It was when she tried to hide a smile on the note of the munchkin's occasional cheesy grins she felt someone's presence approach her.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" It was the cello vibrational voice of Fiyero. Why he was next to her, she didn't know. How he remembered her name, also a mystery.

"Uh, yeah, fine." Elphaba looked down to the cement, hoping he would go away.

Fiyero raised his brows. "Really?"

Elphaba sighed in defeat. "It's just that… Fiyero, have you ever liked someone, and you think they liked you back and you accidentally said you were together but then you ran away before the other person could talk to you?" After her ramble she huffed.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, maybe in like, middle school." He deadpanned and she exhaled exasperatedly.

When he saw she wasn't joking he came to his senses and decided to be compassionate for once. "Well, first off, who's the guy?"

Elphaba's cheeks darkened. "Nobody." She was the worst liar. "_Nobody_?" Fiyero was obviously not convinced. She shook her head. "Nope, nobody." Her voice two octaves higher.

"Not Avaric?" He tried. She looked horrified at him. "No!" He laughed.

"Not Jearo?" She gave an unsatisfied look. Fiyero shrugged.

"Not me?" He teased. Elphaba gave him a face that told him she wasn't amused.

"Let's see…" Fiyero kept thinking. "Not Boq?"

Elphaba's eyes widened, as she rapidly shook her head again. "Not him either." She avoided his gaze.

Fiyero put on a sly smile. "Are you sure?" He taunted. She attempted to walk faster, it didn't work.

"Positive." She turned her head, hiding her blush.

He smiled out of sheer pleasure. "Elphie's got a crush!" He teased as he poked her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away. "First of all, don't call me Elphie. Second, I do _not_ have a crush." Elphaba scowled.

He lifted than descended his shoulders. "Whatever you say." He agreed unwillingly.

"You know, I didn't even know you knew my name." She confessed as they continued stalking around.

He stopped in his tracks as he gazed at her, almost hurt. "Elphaba, you're one of the smartest people on campus, you're the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter, you're my girlfriend's best friend and you're also my friend. Of course I'm going to know your terribly long name."

Despite the fake insult she smirked. "Three syllables, some people have five." She defended all seven letters, three vowels and four constants.

Fiyero tried to put his hands in his pockets but failed the task because his pants were too tight. Luckily, Elphaba didn't notice. "I know that but, like your whole family, Frex, that's one syllable. Nessa, that's only two."

Elphaba was smiling and almost chuckled before she spoke. "All the girls in my family had three syllable names." She shook her head regardless of the bad memories.

"Melena, Elphaba and Nessarose." She said, almost in sadness and Fiyero caught on for once in his life. "Who's Melena?" He wondered.

Elphaba felt her chest tighten uncomfortably. "My mom." Her voice was quite and concealed. Fiyero then recalled what he heard through the grapevine of Elphaba and Nessa's mother. "She's gone? Isn't she?" He asked as politely as possible.

She nodded her head a little too solemnly for his taste. "I'm sorry." He told her honestly and respectfully. She lifted her shoulders a bit. "It's alright."

They only continued in silence for a moment longer before Fiyero lightened the mood by shoveling her with his elbow.

"Hey! What was that for?" She wanted to know. He couldn't wipe the delinquent smirk on the face for the simple thought of how adorable she looked when she was angry.

"I'm sorry." He came up with, still smiling, which surprised Elphaba. The last thing she expected was an apology. "All's forgiven then." She replied. There was a quiet pause.

"I should get going." She tried to dismiss herself and he understood. "See you around." He waved goodbye as he saw her scurrying off.

The next thing Fiyero knew was a small hand on his back. He turned to find Boq. "Have you seen Elphaba?" He hastily inquired. Fiyero wanted to laugh in reference to his previous conversation.

"Just missed her, dude."

Boq groaned. "I really need to talk to her." Fiyero raised his eyebrows innocently. "Why's that?"

"I need to tell her," He took in a breath of air. "How I feel."

Fiyero gave a half of a smile as he looked from Boq to the distance in front of him where Elphaba had ran away. "You're really lucky, Boq." He said.

Boq grinned, lovestruck. "I know."

**Favorite lines? Love it? Hate it? Review plz? ;) :3 **


	6. Finally

**AN: Presenting the lovably weird chapter six! ;)**

**Chapter 6~ Finally **

When Galinda made her way out of the building she trashed the coffee cups in a nearby mental garbage can. She narrowed her eyes as she looked around; she had a munchkin to catch.

To her good fortune, Boq was nonchalantly strolling towards the dormitory she just happened to be guarding.

Her face broke out into a brilliant, faux grin as the short man came closer and closer to her.

"Hell-lo Boq." She put her hands behind her back before slowly circling around him.

"And how are you today?" She could tell he was getting nervous by the way he was avoiding her gaze.

"I just came to talk to Elphaba." He said apprehensively.

Galinda eyed him up and down once more before her smile faded and her glare took place. "Follow. Me." She ordered. Boq was scared out of his shorts as he speedily obeyed her and came into an ally between two dormitories. He gulped.

"Galinda-"

"Shut it, Boq!" She yelled in return. "Do you think it's funny Boq? Messing with Elphie's feelings like that? Well?" She paused for an answer but interrupted before he could sputter an actual word out.

"Well it's not. Elphie likes you Boq and I know you like her but that doesn't mean you have to be such an Oz-damned jerk to her. Now I suggest you scurry your butt down and find her and apologize before I squeeze your pinheaded head off. Got it?"

Boq was breathing heavily as he shakily nodded his head in agreement. "Y-yes Miss Ga-Galinda." And ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Galinda smiled pitifully in response. "Aw, poor, mixed up Boq. Tsk. Tsk." She shook her head before dusting off her skirt and skipping to her room. _That went well._

Boq had never jogged faster in his life. Every so often he would pant, "El!" Or "Elphaba!" He was desperate and fearing his life. He had caught up to Fiyero but apparently Elphaba had already passed him. He then continued his search for his beautiful green maiden until he came to the Green.

The Green was a large grassy area surrounded by trees and bordered with concrete paths. It was the main location for all outside shindigs and shady get togethers. And let the title fool you very well; it was _all_ green.

Boq groaned mournfully. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he could never seem to get enough air in. He didn't really know why he was so frightened of Galinda. Maybe it was because he didn't doubt that she would indeed injure him if he hurt Elphaba.

He felt like the Oz-damned jerk she said he was. He just wanted to reverse the clock maybe twelve hours, it was about four o'clock now so he would be safely snuggled in his bed, catching up on sleep or thinking about the previous event in which he shared a table at a coffee shop with Elphaba Thropp.

_Was that really only yesterday? _He asked himself in almost shock. It felt like another lifetime go. Boq tried to rest his hand on his head but realized it stun because of his eye. He cursed under his breath. He forgot the ice pack.

"You know if you wouldn't have tried to be such a hero then you wouldn't have a black eye." He sighed with utter relief. Elphaba.

He whipped around to find her leaning on a well rounded tree trunk, arms crossed and eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"Elphaba-"

"You're rather stupid, you know." She cut him off. He didn't care about the insult, knowing that it was partially true and he didn't care what she called him, as long as she forgave him.

"I know." He gazed at the street glumly before his head came up to her. "El-"

"I like you Boq." She stated. "And don't think that I've never had a crush on anyone before, it's the matter of who was ever willing to befriend, let alone have deeper feelings for the green girl. You were the first that didn't run away screaming and…" Her words faltered in a result of she didn't know what to say. "I like you Boq." Her voice was quiet as she averted his eye contact.

A smile crept its way onto Boq's lips. "I like you too, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba looked up at Boq as she stared at him with amazement and a bit of confusion. "Really?"

He nodded his head cheekily as he walked closer to her. "Yes El, I like you and I want to let all of Oz know I like you and I want to beat up any a-hole that hurts you in anyway and I really want to hold your hand because, well because I do." He was half expecting her to run away, to ignore him, to start calling him Biq and tossing her hair.

Elphaba's face showed no emotion, save the ever so slight smile. "Well we can't always get what we want." She came back with and he looked at her incredulously. Elphaba chuckled at his expression, because one eye was still shut so only one eye could widen at her.

"But I do suppose that we could hold hands." She had a smirk on as the realization dawned on him. His cheekbones rose as his teeth showed and took no time at all to hold her green hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"This is nice," The tall, green one declared.

He nodded with half of a grin. "It is."

"Want to take a walk?" She inquired and he smiled again, well his smile never ceased in the first place.

"Sure." He agreed and they were off. Elphaba led the way and Boq followed along. They talked, stayed silent and not a moment passed by where neither of them thought; _Is this real? _

"So I am not the first guy to steal your heart?" Boq wondered nosily in reference to her spiel earlier.

Elphaba gave him a partial glare before sighing and starting her story. "I think every girl has at least one middle school crush, I mean it's not like I was boy crazy, but…"

"_But_?" Boq pressed her on and she shrugged.

"You'll laugh." She protested speaking further on the matter.

Boq shook his head frantically. "No I won't." He gave his word.

Elphaba took in a deep breath before answering. "Davian Lennox."

Boq gaped at her. "You're joking."

She shook her head left and right. "Nope."

Boq blinked a few times before completely processing the information. "You had a crush on Davian Lennox, Wheat-Mill Middle School's biggest nerd?" He inquired almost disgusted.

She was smiling sheepishly. "He was cute."

"Elphaba do you have _eyes_? I had dinner plates smaller than his glasses." That made her laugh. He really enjoyed making her laugh.

"He lived a few houses down from me and he would ride his bicycle around the neighborhood sometimes. That's how I first knew of him." She tried to explain. "I never went to school because my father believed in private tutors and whatever and Davian was so smart my father let him teach me English when our regular English tutor was out on maturity leave."

"Why am I not surprised that you fell in love with your teacher?" He asked for no reason.

She ignored him. "Then one day we were diagraming sentences and I diagramed the sentence 'I like you.' And after I showed it to him, he freaked out then ran away and… never spoke to me again."

She was frowning now and Boq rubbed his thumb along her index finger. "He's an idiot." Came Boq's reply.

"Calling him names doesn't solve anything." She dismissed his bullying.

"I'm not solving anything, I'm just stating the facts." That got a snicker out of her.

"We were twelve." Elphaba reminded him.

"That doesn't mean he couldn't have seen through his plate-sized glasses and seen what a wonderful person you are."

Elphaba's smile was almost lopsided. "Thanks, but I don't think you'll think the same after you look in front of you."

Boq furrowed his brow as he turned his head to the right, unraveling Elphaba's mischievous plan of leading him to the infirmary. He gave the building a dull look.

"If you're allowed to get hurt for me, I'm allowed to take care of you." She defended herself.

He shook his head in wonder as she took him inside, he opened the door for her of course.

The nurse looked up from her newspaper. "Back again Mister Palius?" He sighed glumly in return. _Here we go again. _

After Galinda terrified Boq she went in search for her boyfriend. Finally she found him on a park bench not too far off from her room. "Fiyero, dearest, there you are." She dashed over to him before he could register what was happening and plopped down next to him, not without brushing off the seat first.

"Hello." She greeted him once more before kissing his cheek.

"Why are you so happy this evening?" He wondered, not disappointed at all.

"Because Elphie and Boq are finally going to get together. And, it's all because of _me_!"

Fiyero shook his head with a fond smile. "Congratulations, Glinny." He then pecked her pink lips. "Should I take you out to celebrate?"

She gasped. "Oh, Fifi." She gushed. "You are just the most romantical person in all of Oz."

"Guilty is charged." He slyly resorted.

"Fifi, I'm glad," She told him once they stood up.

"Why's that?" He questioned, knowing he would get an answer anyway. He then linked arms with her as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"We never went through any annoyifying relationship issues. You asked me out, I said yes and here we are now." She explained plainly.

"I'm glad too then." He agreed.

Galinda was confusified and her descended eyebrows proved her emotions. "Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend." He unlinked his arm and put his around her shoulder instead. She erupted into a bashful fit if giggles.

**They are FINALLY together. Phew. Now the real fluff begins. ;) Favorite lines? **


	7. Nessa

**AN:Sorry for the super late update :/**

**But more importantly... **

**So... I'm in this Aladdin Theatre Camp and... I'm Jafar.*goes to scream senselessly* And like he was in my top three and everything! I totally peeked at the cast list the night before (long story) and my name was right at the top next to Jafar and I was like squealing my head off! Cross-Gender and the Villain. Score!**

**Chapter 7~ Nessa**

About a week after the two lovebirds got together Boq's eye had finally healed. It was still a bit purple but only in the brightest light. Boq thanked Elphaba for all her strict instructions about the ice and putting it on. She had shrugged. "No big deal."

Not much excitement had gone on between the two of them. No dates or walks or kisses. It wasn't like it was in the past, but it didn't seem that it was in the present either. They would sit next to each other in class, talk occasionally, and were always near each other if the rest of the group was with them.

"Ugh. Elphie, Boq, why aren't you two like kissing or cuddling or being a couple?" Galinda asked of them frustratedly, arms on her hips and pout on her face. They had all met, save Nessa, at the Orient Express.

"Uh… are we supposed to?" Boq questioned nervously. Galinda had her hand hit her forehead as she made a noise in her throat. "Amateurs." She mumbled.

Fiyero shook his head in wonder. "Boq you gotta learn to be romantic. Whenever I see someone less romantic than I… and let's face it-"

"Oh dear Oz." Elphaba interrupted, not wanting to relive the night after the dance at the OzDust.

Fiyero playfully glared at her. "This is how it's done." He instructed Boq who was listening carefully to all the directions.

Fiyero walked, more like strutted over to Galinda. "First you must flatter her, watch." He paused before continuing, "Galinda dear, I love your shoes,"

Galinda giggled perkily. "Thank you." She spoke before kicking a foot behind her, displaying her pink pumps.

"Then you must put a hand on her waist," Boq's cheeks went red. "Your other hand on her jaw," Fiyero did so to Galinda, her expression now so innocent looking.

"Then you sweetly look into her eyes, and lean to the right ever so slightly before you close your eyes, go down…" he was a step ahead of himself and was already pecking Galinda's lips. "And kiss her." He stated after they broke for air.

Boq was concentrating, eyes following Fiyero's every move, while Elphaba took a deep breath, crossed her left leg over on her right leg, rested her elbow on her thigh and her head on her hand, not paying any attention whatsoever.

"You're going to lift her off her feet." Fiyero did so as his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his strong neck.

"Fiyero, I don't think anyone could or should pick me up." Elphaba put in her opinion.

"I think my little cousin could pick you up, and she's seven." Elphaba rolled her eyes in reply to her roommate's comment.

"Anyway," Fiyero acted annoyed. "After you pick her up you must spin her around, kiss her again," He did so. "And place her back down." He looked over to his pupil.

"Boq, you should've been taking notes." Fiyero taunted him, mocking him for being so tentative.

"What?" Boq hastily rushed towards his bag in attempt to find a paper and pen.

Elphaba laid a hand on his shoulder. "He was joking." She saved him from humiliation, well, at least she saved him from even more humiliation.

Boq looked back up at her then at a smirking Fiyero. "Oh." He resorted; embarrassed.

"I better get going." The munchkin excused himself, his head packed with thoughts.

"I'll go with you." Elphaba offered. Before he could say "No" she picked up her bag and stood up. He shrugged and made to leave but he caught Fiyero mouth to him before he exited,

'Kiss her.'

Boq gave a dull look in return and went out with Elphaba.

Galinda heaved a sigh and slumped down at a table. "This is going to take forever." She groaned.

They had been walking in silence throughout the Green. "I'm glad your eye is better." Elphaba repeated herself from earlier as they strolled through the Green together.

Boq let out a breath. "I'm sorry." He ignored her last statement.

Elphaba furrowed her brow in confusion as she froze. "For what?"

"For not being a romantical enough boyfriend for you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Boq-"

"It's true." He said exasperatedly. "I'll never be good enough."

"Boq." Elphaba rested her hand on his shoulder and looked down into his eyes. "Boq it's not like anyone is forcing you to suddenly be a love expert."

He averted her gaze. "But-"

"But nothing. Here," She led him to a bench and sat down next to him.

"Why all of the sudden do you think you have to shower me with affection?" She wanted to know.

Boq pathetically shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't that what boyfriends' are supposed to do?"

She started at him a moment before responding, the word "Boyfriend" shook her up. "Boq, we haven't even been together for a month."

Another shrug, this time only one shoulder went up. "Still, I want to be more romantical to you."

"Then how about instead of wanting to, just…do."

He looked at her almost in shock as a smile crept its way onto his face. "Okay,"

And right after that, Elphaba experienced her first kiss on the cheek and Boq experienced kissing someone's cheek for the first time.

Either of them would never admit to the other how bland it felt. No explosions or fireworks, not even a spark. No adrenalin that they always read was promised. But in general it felt unusual yet comforting.

Elphaba of course blushed nevertheless and Boq had a lopsided grin on himself. "Well?" He wondered, fearing the answer.

Instead of replying with words, Elphaba kissed Boq's cheek instead. She took in the small moment, trying to remember how it felt. Again, no sparks but it wasn't as if her senses stopped working. Her soft lips ghosted over his soft cheek which was barely beginning to stubble, her own cheeks feelings terribly warm in the process. All she wanted to do was smile afterwards.

"_Fabala_!"

Their happiness faded upon hearing the shrieking, shrill, demeaning tone of Nessarose Thropp.

It was at that moment that they both had realized that they had forgotten to tell her the news. Whoops.

"Elphaba, what in the name of Oz are you doing to his cheek?" Now they knew she was angry because Nessa _never_ used Oz's name in vain.

"I was kissing it, Nessa." Elphaba didn't dare make eye contact with her sister's murderous glare.

"_Why_?" She demanded furiously. The couple was surprised that flames hasn't come of of her ears yet.

"Because, Elphaba and I are dating." Boq stated confidently while taking her hand in his own.

_Too soon, Boq. _Elphaba thought.

Nessa was finding it hard to breath while fully understanding what was going on, resulting in tears forming in her eyes.

"How could you?" She stared at her sister, weeping.

"Ness-"

"You know I like Boq. How could you just date him? Why do you hate me so much?!" Her lip was quivering. They couldn't say they were overly surprised with her reaction, Nessa had a small tendency to overreact... Okay, maybe a very large tendency.

Then Boq shot straight up, angered by Nessa'a words. "Nessa, Elphaba did nothing wrong. Just because you didn't get your way doesn't mean you have to accuse her. She loves you Nessa and I'm sorry I don't like you. Now get over it." His voice wasn't screaming at her but it was indeed stern.

Elphaba's eyes were practically bulging out of her head by now. Nessa sat speechless, still registering his words.

Boq took Elphaba's hand once more and had her stand with him. "Now, I know it's sudden and unexpected but that's life. And Nessa, you are a very sweet girl but I'm not for you. You don't know me or want me. You just like the idea of me, with you." Now he couldn't help but feel guilty for yelling at her, but it needed to be said.

"Nessa?" Elphaba gently spoke. She wasn't sure how okay her sister was.

Nessarose numbly shook her head before she started to turn away. They could hear her mumble, "You deserve each other." Before wheeling away.

"Nessa-" Elphaba tried to run after her but Boq's hand on her shoulder halted her.

"Let her go, let her cry and get over me."

"I'm the worst sister ever." Elphaba hung her head. Boq attempted to raise it with his index finger. He was actually surprised that Elphaba wasn't angry with him. He did sort of yell at her sister. But the reason Elphaba wasn't mad at him was because she agreed with Boq, not that she'd ever confess it.

"No, you're the best. Heartbreak is all apart of life Elphaba."

"You sound so poetic." She taunted, masking her feelings from him.

He chuckled slightly and recited an improved poem. "Roses are red, violets are blue, you are green and I like you." _I'm an idiot_. Boq thought about his childish words.

Deep down Elphaba thought that was probably the sweetest thing, besides _Miss Elphaba, you're beautiful, _that anyone had ever said to her. But she couldn't let him know that.

"You're a dork." She resorted.

He smiled cheekily. "I'm your dork."

"You're a corny dork." She fought back.

He smirked. "I'm your-"

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare say I'm your corny dork."

Boq had to control his laughter. "Yes you are."

She realized what trap he lead her in and she couldn't believe him. "You're a dead munchkin." She warned.

"Oh am I?" He challenged, his smile never ceasing. She nodded before beginning to run after him. They chased each other around the Green. Boq was much faster than she expected. The chase didn't go down without the occasional staring by-passer though.

Finally when he made the mistake to try and hide behind a tree she snuck up on him and put her hands on the tree, one on each side of him. He couldn't escape now.

"Oh I'm so terrified." Boq teased, playfully infuriating her all the more.

"You should be." She breathed in response. It was at this point that Boq realized how close their faces were to each other's.

_"Then you sweetly look into her eyes, and lean to the right ever so slightly before to close your eyes, go down…"_

Boq stood on his toes, making him the same size as her and sweetly looked into her eyes. They were beautiful eyes. Not black and not brown, somewhere in between. They had these specks of gold flaring in them. He tilted his head right.

_"And kiss her."_

Elphaba could've sworn he could hear her heart beating. This was it. Her first kiss. Under a tree. With Boq.

She closed her eyes, feeling him lean closer and closer to her.

"There you are!"

Galinda's peppy voice startled them, causing them to break apart and Boq to descend off of his toes and back onto his feet. Elphaba was close to stumbling on the ground.

The blond realized what was about to happen and how she had stopped it from happening.

"I am _so_ sorry!" She shrieked, upset. "I-I… I'm so sorry." She was at a loss for words.

"It's fine, Glin." Elphaba brushed it off. Inside she was somewhat glad. It almost felt as if things were going too fast. One second she was getting her first kiss on the cheek and the next her first kiss on the mouth?

"Aw, you two were gonna kiss." She moped.

Boq halfheartedly lifted his shoulders. "Yeah." To say that he was disappointed was an understatement.

Galinda's pout reappeared for the second time that day. "I'll just go away and-"

"No Glin, really it's okay." Elphaba spoke for the both of them. "See you tomorrow?" She asked her boyfriend. Elphaba couldn't get over the fact that she had a _boyfriend_ let alone that it was Boq.

Boq gave a small grin. "See ya." Then kissed her cheek once more. Galinda could not stop her squeaky voice from going high and higher.

Once they were far enough away from Boq that Galinda knew he would hear her she spoke up. "I really am sorry, Elphie."

"Galinda… read my lips. I. Don't. Care."

"But it was going to be your first kiss!" She whinnied, irritating her green pal.

Elphaba sighed in defeat. "Glin, there'll be other opportunities I'm sure."

"Okay." But Galinda was unconvinced. "Promise?"

Elphaba just shook her head in amusement towards her friend. "Come on, Glin." She dragged her back to their dorm.

_My Dear Father,_

_Things are going well at Shiz, you'll be happy to hear that I passed that tedious History assignment I told you about in my previous letter. But Father I have some bigger_ _news to share,_

_You wouldn't believe Elphaba, she is UNDERLINE dating Boq Palius. He's that wonderful gentleman I told you about, and she's just going with him. I really, really like him Father. It's just not fair! And then she yelled at me Father. Please put a stop to her infantile behavior. I can barely take it._

_Your loving daughter,  
Nessarose._

The younger Thropp then folded her note approvingly, stuffed it in her already addressed envelope and placed it on her desk. She would send it and mail it tomorrow.

**Hehe *looks around nervously*... Favorite lines?**


	8. You don't deserve him

**AN: I blame camp from keeping me from updating. Bad Cameron. Bad. **

**So, drama filled chapter, thumbs up, yes? **

**Chapter 8~ You don't deserve him. **

Galinda woke up much later than Elphaba to no one's surprise. The blond groggily sat up and rubbed her frail eyelids before letting the light change the size of her pupils. "Elphie?" She called out weakly.

"Yes?" She fixed her gaze to the left, finding her roommate perched at her desk, reading. Shocker.

"What day is it?" Elphaba chuckled.

"Sunday." She answered, flipping a page in her story.

"So, no classes?" Galinda's voice was coming through.

Elphaba looked up for half a second. "To your dismay, yes no classes." She sarcastically replied.

Galinda shoved her pink covers off of herself and jumped into her cozy slippers and soft robe. "Yay! We should all get together." She suggested over excitedly.

"Glin, we were just all together yesterday." Elphaba reminded her, wanting to limit her sociability.

"You can see Bo-oq." Galinda sang, hoping to get an answer in her favor.

"I can see him tomorrow in cla-ass." She mimicked, trying to get back into the words of her novel.

"Elphie." She whinnied. "Please?"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "No."

"Elphie, please? Just this once, then next weekend you can stay cooped up all you want." She bargained.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows as she put her book down, adjusting her glasses and sitting up straight she finally spoke. "Promise?"

Galinda's lips were scrunched together unwillingly. "Yes." She pathetically accepted.

The green girl rolled her eyes. "Alright, but just for today."

Galinda gave an ecstatic yelp and danced towards the bathroom. "Wait, Glin where are we even going?"

The bouncing bubble girl stopped in her tracks as she took a moment to think. "Let's go out of town." She suggested. "There's way more stores." Then shut the door.

Elphaba moaned in agony.

They had collected the boys on their way out, remembering to pick up Nessa soon. The foursome had made their way to the Green when Galinda had found her 'friends' and wouldn't be caught dead not chatting with them for just a clock tick.

"I'll go get my sister." Elphaba offered, gripping her hands onto her bag.

"You sure?" Boq wondered uneasily. Fiyero frowned as a result for not understanding Boq's uncertain face.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine by now." Boq kept his queasy countenance. "Boq, I'm going to be back in five minutes."

"I'll hold you to that." He assured her, mentally telling himself that if she wasn't back in three hundred and sixty seconds he was going to make his way towards Madame Morrible's room.

Elphaba scurried off to fetch Nessa. Madame Morrible's private suite was just a few blocks away from the administration building. It was small on the outside yet surprisingly large on the inside. It had a full kitchen, dining area, parlor and three fully furnished rooms although one was unoccupied.

Nessa seemed happy there. There were no stairs and Madame Morrible wasn't as horrible towards the younger Thropp. And of course because of Morrible's uptight personality Nessa thought of her as a very likable person.

Because of the Governor's orders, Elphaba was given access to the suite, only to see her sister though. She gave a few knocks on the door before letting herself in, heading to Nessa's room.

"Nessa?" She called out.

"Oh Fabala, I wasn't expecting you." Nessa was combing her hair at her vanity with a jeweled brush Frex had given to her last Lurlinemas.

Elphaba was not expecting such a friendly greeting. "Galinda suggested a day in the town. Would you like to join us? It's just her, Fiyero, Boq and I."

"I would love to." She responded casually, putting her brush down carefully. Elphaba wanted an explanation for her polite behavior but at the same time she didn't.

Elphaba waited as Nessa spritzed herself with perfume and to look over her reflection once more. Her gaze fell upon an envelope resting on the mirror of the vanity.

"Do we need to make a stop at the post office?" Elphaba asked, trying to keep her sister as happy as possible.

Nessa didn't understand until she followed her sister's eyes to find the letter addressed to Munchkinland. "Oh. Uh... Yes, I do. Thank you, Fabala."

Her shaky tone increased Elphaba'a suspicion. Nessa excused herself to retrieve something out of the parlor, a purse or something; Elphaba wasn't paying attention. When she left Elphaba made her way to the envelope, seeing that it hadn't been sealed and was going to be headed for home.

She cautiously took out the letter and skimmed over it. It wasn't that she always pried, but usually when Nessa wanted to send something to Frex she would tell Elphaba about the letter or ask if she wanted to send one herself.

Her eyes widened in shock at the words on the paper. Nessa was trying to break her and Boq up.

Nessa had wheeled back into her bedroom, finding her sister reading the letter.

"Fabala!" Nessarose snapped, enraged.

"Nessa, why would-"

"Why are you reading that? That's personal!"

"It's about me!" Elphaba resorted, infuriated, wanting to rip the note up on the spot. "You have no right to do this, Nessa."

"Yes I do, you know I liked Boq and you took him from me." Hot tears were in Nessa's eyes.

"I never took him from you Nessa. Our orders were mixed up at a coffee shop, we talked and somehow we just… clicked." She had no other way to explain it. "Just, please don't send this Nessa."

Meanwhile Boq had counted to three hundred and twenty and made up his mind to start walking to Morrible's. Fiyero called him crazy.

He had let himself in, hearing fighting when he entered. _Great_.

He didn't dare go into the scene, but outside the doorway was reasonable.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Nessa yelled.

"Because I deserve to be happy for once." Elphaba couldn't take it another second. Almost all her life she was unhappy, humiliated, tormented, abused, the list could go on. But with Boq, she was content, she never felt out of place when she was with him, so far anyway.

Nessa was glaring at her. "No you don't," Elphaba was appalled at those words. "You are the reason I'm in this chair, the reason Mother is dead, you're skin is an abomination. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve anything." When those syllables hit her ears it wasn't Nessa's voice Elphaba heard, it was Frex's. She had never thought her sister would say such cruel words to her. Cruel, yet true. Tears resided in her own eyes now.

"You're right." Her voice muffled. "I'm sorry." She blinked fast and sniffed her nonsense tears away. Elphaba rushed out of the room and started to make her way out of the home as well. She planned to do one of the hardest things she ever had to do; break up with Boq.

She planned in her head to the beat of Nessa'a words. _"You don't deserve him. You don't deserve anything." _

She was going to break up with Boq, then stop talking with Galinda. She wanted to cry at the horrible though but pushed it aside. She would stop talking to everyone again, only making connection with her professors, Nessa and Frex. She hesitantly told herself that it was probably best to stop dreaming on the Wizard as well. She didn't deserve it.

But when she got to Galinda and Fiyero, Boq wasn't with them.

"Nessa?" The munchkin gentleman made his way from the doorway to his girlfriend's sister.

Nessa looked up surprised. "Boq, wha-what are you doing-?"

"Nessa, don't send the letter." He put out bluntly. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out between us but that doesn't mean you have to break Elphaba and I up."

"She stole you from me." Nessa's angry tone declared.

"Nessa, she didn't steal anyone, and Elphaba didn't mean to like me, I didn't even mean to like Elphaba. But I beg of you Miss Nessarose, don't send that letter."

She looked at him solemnly, considering her next sentence. "You really do like her." Her lip almost quivered.

Boq kneeled down to her. "I like you too Nessa, just not in that sort of way." His cheeks reddened slightly. "Elphaba never wants you to be hurt and especially never wants to hurt you. She loves you Nessa, and just this once, please let her get something."

Her brown, doe eyes stared sadly at him, a million thoughts going through her head. "For me, Nessa?" He added in for good measure.

A heavy hearted sigh and she caved. "Alright."

Boq's face went from gloomy to ecstatic. "Thank you." He gushed, wrapping his arms around her. This surprised her, making her cheeks to go pink and her mood to turn lovestruck.

"Shall we go?" Boq questioned enthusiastically, wanting to see Elphaba more than ever.

She nodded. "Yes, would you mind…?"

"Oh, of course not." He got behind her chair and started maneuvering her out of the room, from the house and onwards to the others. Never ceasing to thank her the entire way there.

Elphaba had been pacing and moping while Fiyero and Galinda stood by her rather confused. They had asked her what was wrong but she never responded.

Elphaba looked up at her sister and Boq when they approached, Boq's expression unreadable while Nessa had half of a smile on.

Nessarose simply held up the letter and tore it in half. Elphaba looked at her with wide eyes as utter relief washed through her. She ran over to her and stooped down to her. Nessa opened her arms out for a hug, Elphaba willingly obliged.

"But, you said..." Elphaba was speechless.

Nessa shrugged. "Your boyfriend has a way with words."

Elphaba turned her head up towards Boq. "You?"

Boq smiled cheekily. "Me." Elphaba partially wanted to hug him as well. It seemed that he was thinking the same and help his arms out expectantly.

She made a sound between a scoff and a smirk and stood up as he embraced her while she awkwardly tried to hug in response. They both felt flustered but were too giddy to let go.

Fiyero leaned over to Galinda's ear. "What just happened?" He whispered, totally lost.

Galinda shrugged. "I'm not sure but it was really cute." She concluded. Fiyero nodded in approval. It was pretty adorable.

**Short, I'm sorry but needed to be in there. Review for a fluff filled chapter next chapter. Favorite lines? **


	9. Shopping

**AN: Hey, so since its chapter nine already (!) I would like to give a heads up to beware chapter fifteen, that one won't be _so_ weird and lovable ;) Read on. **

**Chapter 9~ Shopping**

They all went to town for the rest of the day after the argument. Galinda dashed to the boutiques, not the guys' first choice, Nessa couldn't complain and Elphaba was already groaning. Elphaba to the bookstore which boarded Fiyero out of his mind, Boq found it cute though. And Boq of course went straight for the hat emporium, Galinda didn't mind that one at all.

"What is it with you and hats?" Elphaba questioned Boq as he tried on a blue one. She hadn't really noticed before that he always wore them.

He shrugged, not taking his reflection off of the mirror. "I'm not sure, I guess I just like them." She couldn't argue with that explanation.

"Get that one." She advised him after he switched the blue one out for a small, simple, silver one that perched on the top of his head.

"Why?" He wondered. "I don't own anything silver." He informed her.

"Oh. Well, it looks nice on you." She complimented and he smiled at her.

"Does it? You know what? I'm gonna get it." He decided, taking the cap off and replacing it with his red one which he already owned.

"But you said you didn't own anything silver." She reminded him, thinking it was ridiculous for anyone to own something that they were practically never going to use.

"I might need it someday." He defended himself, heading towards the front counter.

"Stop it, you're sounding like Galinda now." Elphaba rolled her eyes. Boq shook his head in amusement.

"Boq, are you done yet?" Fiyero whined, coming out from behind a wrack full of hatpins. "Galinda is trying to make me wear matching pink fedoras with her."

A distant, "Fiyero! Where are you? I just found hats the most swankified shade of magenta!" Was heard.

Elphaba and Boq had to stifle their laughter as Fiyero inwardly cringed before looking at Boq. "I beg of you, finish up."

Boq turned for the cashier with a chuckle. It was when Galinda's high heeled footsteps were in range that Fiyero became nervous.

"Tell her I took Nessa out." Fiyero said in a low whisper towards Elphaba, immediately heading for the tragically beautiful girl.

"Nessa, if you're done here I would be happy to take you outside." Fiyero said in his politest voice as possible.

Nessa smiled. "Oh, that would be lovely, thank you." She spoke before taking off her chair's brakes and letting Fiyero escort her to the sunlight.

Galinda found the green girl but not the prince. "Where's Fiyero?" She inquired, still catching her breath from all of her scurrying.

"Using my sister as an excuse." She replied. Galinda didn't understand and her facial expression made that clear. "Never mind." Elphaba shook her off.

Galinda pouted. "He was supposed to wear this hat!" She exclaimed, solemnly putting them back on the incorrect self.

"It's alright Glin, maybe next time." She comforted Galinda, who brightened up at that thought.

"So we're going shopping again?" She wanted to know excitedly, already clapping her hands.

Elphaba moaned. "I make no promises."

Boq appeared to them, shopping bag in hand. "Ready?" He asked the two girls, taking Elphaba's hand. She blushed slightly, still not used to all of the hand to hand contact. Not that she minded it though.

The threesome made their way out, seeing a chatting Nessa and a listening Fiyero waiting outside the door.

"Elphie, can we please, please, _please_ go to that one itsy-bitsy store right around the corner?" Galinda begged, knowing that her friend was never in the mood for a shopping adventure.

"How much pink is in there?" Was Elphaba's first question.

Galinda waved her hand. "Oh, not much at all. You'll love it." She lied through her perfectly straightened and whitened teeth.

"Fabala," Nessa gave her sister a warning countenance. Signaling that either she wasn't being proper enough or polite enough. Most likely that latter.

Elphaba sighed. "Alright, but we're burning daylight." Galinda let out a squeal of excitement, skipping in front of everyone else, wanting to get there first. Not that their was much competition.

When Galinda made her way through the revolving glass door she was squeaking with happiness, already admiring all of the shoes, clothes and accessories. To Elphaba's dismay, at least more than half of the shop was a shade of pink.

Before Elphaba could protest, Galinda yanked her into the sparkly atmosphere. "Come on, let's go!" She yelled. Overexcited.

Nessa followed along, gazing upon all of the beautiful things to buy while Fiyero and Boq awkwardly waited patiently on the sidelines.

Boq found himself dazing at his girlfriend, almost hidden behind a wrack of dresses. Every so often he would see Galinda hold something up to her, but it'd be too frilly or colorful for her taste. Boq agreed. Elphaba looked so sophisticated with darker colors on. He'd never let the cat out of the bag but it actually made the green more noticeable. He liked it.

Elphaba would always decline the material with a wary expression. Boq would then see Galinda huff while trying to find another piece of clothing.

"You should kiss her." Fiyero had sneakily whispered into Boq's ear, making the munchkin jump from catching him off guard.

When Boq looked over to see how serious the prince was being he took a step back. "You know what, there will be a day but that day is later."

"Dude, it's just a kiss. Besides, aren't you wondering what it's like to kiss her?" He shot back.

"I guess." He shrugged looking at his shoes.

Fiyero rolled his eyes heavenwards with nothing else to say.

"Boq!" Galinda shouted, casing both guys to look up.

"Would you tell Elphie how beautiful she looks?" She raised her voice, turning the unamused green girl their way.

She wasn't wearing anything new, and they couldn't tell if it was something on her feet, but they did see her hair out of a braid and clipped back with a flower. It was a faux black rose with pieces of some sort of black fish next fabric that you couldn't exactly tell was black, complimented with dark polka dots on the net.

It took the hair off her face, showing her green more. Both men agreed it looked nice on her.

"You should get it." Boq said with a smile.

Elphaba gave him a dull look in reply. "I don't need it. I don't own anything with spots. I'm never going to wear it."

"It looks nice on you." He argued back coyly. "Get it." Her eyes squinted ever so slightly.

"You might need it someday." He advised.

"_Elphie_." Galinda whined. "Please?"

"What am I ever going to use it for?" She threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Wear it for fun, go to dance, re-gift it, keep it in a box and give it to your daughter in ten years." Galinda came up with.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fine." She conceited, not in the mood to argue any more then stalked to the resister. She was either going to be guilted into it or Nessa would force her. Boq silently chuckled at her before running after the studious girl.

She smiled and thanked the cashier as protocol before turning around to see her overly cheeky boyfriend.

"I hope you're happy." She deadpanned.

He nodded. "Very." Then swiftly kissed her cheek, feel the slightest bit out of place.

Her expression remained emotionless.

"Here," He reached down for her small, paper bag that had the clip inside. "Let me."

"Boq, it doesn't even weigh anything."

"A true gentleman carries his girlfriend's bags for her. No matter what the weight." He then took the bag, feeling awfully proud of himself, he didn't want to get cocky though.

Elphaba look down, flustered, blush creeping onto her cheeks. Boq had a small, smug grin on.

They turned to see the other three enjoying themselves, well Nessa and Galinda were. They found lavender bows to tie in Fiyero's hair and were giggling all the while.

"Wanna leave?" Boq questioned.

"Without them?" She raised her eyebrow quizzically. He shook his head yes in reply. "What are we waiting for?"

Boq laughed and got the door for her, they didn't know where they were going or what they were going to do. But they were out, alone, having fun together. They couldn't ask for more.

**When I realized that its almost been an entire week since I last updated I was flabbergasted. So I though 'every story could use a shopping trip' and yeah. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **


	10. The Dance

**AN: I feel bad about all these late updates. So remember how I said beware for ch 15? Well I'm running out of ideas so beware next chapter ;) sorry! **

**The show is tomorrow, I repeat, the show is tomorrow! I will start updating more regularly now I promise! **

**Chapter 10~ The Dance. **

Galinda stormed into the Orient Express, she huffed and puffed as she stopped right up to Elphaba and Boq, mindlessly laughing at their table. The laughter stopped when they saw the blond.

"Well?!" Galinda demanded, hands on hips, anger in her eyes.

The couple remained silent, their eyes shooting around the room.

"I got the flower-" Elphaba tried to save herself but Galinda just had to interrupt.

"Save it. We thought you two were dead!" She screamed, obviously upset with them for sneaking out of the shop.

They gave her a look that told Galinda that they didn't believe her. Elphaba even had an eyebrow up. Boq discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Well..._I_ thought you were dead! I thought we were all going to spend time together!" She whined.

"I'm sorry, Glin." Elphaba apologized, now feeling guilty for hurting her friend.

Galinda cooled down. "Oh, it's all okie dokie, Elphie. But next time just tell me?"

Elphaba smiled fondly at her best friend. "Okay, Glin."

After that they decided to get back with the others and return to Shiz. It was then they all almost lost their hearing abilities due to the fact Galinda had just squealed her pink off.

"Volume, Galinda!" Elphaba chided, letting her hands venture off of her ears.

"Do you see that? Do you see that? Do you see _that_?!" She jumped up and down, pointing to said 'that'.

"Fifi, move that?" Fiyero replied incredulously, eardrums still adjusting.

"I think she's talking about that sign over there." Nessarose enlightened them, looking directly towards the poster overhanging the gates of Shiz. Nessa didn't point of course, it would be unbecoming.

A sign hovered over them. In large, elaborate letters it read;

_**Shiz Homecoming Dance. **_

And underneath in smaller letters;

_**October Third. Seven to Midnight. Oz Dust Ballroom. **_

It was only a week away.

"Oh my Oz, Fiyero we _have_ to go!" She begged him and told him at the same time, tugging at his arm like a five year old.

"Whatever you say, Galinda." Fiyero shrugged, not overly caring about it. His mistake.

"You don't want to go?" She overreacted, her pout making a guest appearance.

"I never said that, I would love to go. You know I love dancing." He convinced his girlfriend, twirling her by the hand. She smiled brightly in response.

"Elphie?" The perky one gently jabbed her friend in the ribs.

Elphaba had a dull look. "No, Glin."

"Oh, come on, El!" Boq took both her hands and spun her around, much to Elphaba's dismay. She loathed dancing. Mostly because she could do it... Like everyone else.

"Not gonna happen." She replied, taking her arms away and crossing them over her chest. He sighed.

Just then a tall, lanky boy stalked over to them, confusing the clan. He had misty emerald eyes and a gold pony tail. He was well dressed, but just had this awkward atmosphere around him. And to everyone's surprised he went right up to Nessarose.

"Miss Thropp," He bowed like a gentleman, coming back up with the most nervous smile on. The group, save Nessa, looked to each other, seeing if anyone knew the guy.

"Yes?" She responded warily, unsure who this mysterious boy might be.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Thropp. My name is M."

"M?" She questioned the letter.

He nodded. "It's short for something much longer. A nickname you could say." The other four backed up, watching it all unfold. It was a bit strange to say the least.

"Miss Thropp, it would give me the greatest pleasure if you would allow me to escort you to the dance next weekend." He stated his business. Nessa's face opened up with excitement, but became downcast almost instantly.

"I would love to, M. But I know why you want to take me."

"You do?" His brow furrowed. Elphaba sighed for her younger sister. Boq's eyes were darting every which way. Those words were almost too familiar to him.

"It's because I'm in this chair and you felt sorry for me." M was shocked. "Well isn't that right?" She looked away from the man with sadness in her eyes.

"No, that's not it at all." He stopped her, squaring down to her height. "It's because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And I had just gotten enough courage to ask you…" He gazed back to her with his eyes shinning at her.

"What a smolder." Galinda whispered to Elphaba in amaze. She rolled her eyes at her.

Nessa broke out into a huge grin. "I would love to go with you then." He smiled almost as big. He then offered to take her back to her room, she accepted but warned that he couldn't go inside. His reply was "Of course not." Nessa left as if she wasn't even socializing with the others.

"Well that just happened." Fiyero commented. Elphaba was in the process of making a mental not to herself, reminding herself to find out everything about him. She didn't trust this M character.

"Absolutely adorable." Galinda remarked. "Wait." The blond stopped her foot. "Where did Boq go?" She put her hands on her hips.

It wasn't until she said that that the other two noticed Boq's absence.

Before Elphaba could speak she felt something hit her arm. Something light but pointy, wait. Was that… paper?

She looked down, eyeing the weapon. A classic paper airplane. And in the distance, smiling like an idiot, while leaning on a tree was none other than Boq.

He motioned for her to take it and she did unwillingly. Elphaba unfolded the paper that Oz knows where Boq got it from to reveal a secret message.

_Will you go to the dance with me? _

_-Boq. _

She shook her head no. He pouted. Another shake. He got on his knees, arms out, shaking, pleading her to say yes. Elphaba saw the staring strangers and caved.

"Fine! I'll go to the stupid dance with you. Happy?" She demanded, crumpling up the note. Not amused.

He dashed over to peck her cheek quickly yet sheepishly. "Very."

**Cookies (read- Not Pie!) to whoever can remember what the paper airplane question asking thing is from! **


	11. May I have this dance?

**AN: Welcome Back my Pretties!**

**At the end of this you'll either all be mad, sad, confused, you saw it coming, or we might need to hire some Cameron Hunters.**

**So on that note... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11~ May I have this dance?**

Boq was standing outside the OzDust Ballroom when he saw the green girl walking towards him. He smiled immediately. She looked absolutely beautiful.

A black, strapless number with a lace bodice that had stitched in polka dots. She wore matching tights, he guessed so she would show less skin. Boq couldn't help but see the flower in her hair she had bought the week before.

"It's a good thing you got that, huh?" He greeted her, referring to her hairpiece and she rolled her eyes. He snorted.

"Well I see you're making use of your hat." She replied and he turned his eyes up towards his head as if he could see it.

He had on a silver suit. It wasn't shiny and it wasn't grey but it was silver with his matching cap on top.

"In glad you noticed, Miss Thropp." She laughed. For the past week whenever he could, Boq would address Elphaba as Miss Thropp to tease poor, gentleman M.

"Are we going in or what?" Elphaba wanted to know sweetly. Well, not sweetly but not roughly. Gently. She inquired gently.

He took her hand. "What are we waiting for?" And headed inside.

The OzDust had been completely transformed. Small lights hung on every corner, balloon trees galore, music hitting every ear, glitter littered from ladies dresses and the lingering stench of spiked punch filling the air.

Elphaba turned timid the second they walked in. So many people, she only knew of half of them existed and was only friends with four. People stared, gasped, whispers of "_She's here?_!" going around. It got so bad the violinist got carried away from eyeing her and was now a full measure behind.

Elphaba kept her gaze on the ground, hand still in Boq's as he glided her through the crowds.

"I don't belong here, Boq." She spoke in his ear.

He rotated to her. "You have much right to be here than anyone." She smiled fondly at him.

"Thanks."

He smiled back. That cute, cheeky smile of his that no one, not even Galinda didn't appreciate. "Any time."

"Elphie! Elphie, over here!" Galinda waved her down, racing up to her friend she had seen moments before. Unlike Elphaba, Galinda wanted to be fashionably late as usual.

"You look gorgeous, Glin." Elphaba complimented her friend. For once, Galinda wasn't wearing pink. She had on a dress that was held up at the shoulders with thick straps. The flowing skirt was made of white and blue chiffon. A darker blue bow at her waist. She was simply dazzling. Her gold curls pinned back in a half ponytail, and dozens of accessories. Fiyero was not far behind in an old fashion black and white suit. You could tell who was the style guru out of the two.

"Aw, thanks Elphie. You look beautiful though." She gestured to Elphaba's dress, which the blond had picked out.

Elphaba shrugged in return. Boq and Fiyero caught up and Nessa wheeled in with M at her side.

He had been the perfect gentleman for the week they had known each other. No one knew where he came from though. He was too tall to be a munchkin. Wasn't blond enough to be from Glikkin and wasn't built enough to be Vinkun.

Now of course all of these traits are stereotypical, but it was a mystery nonetheless.

Whenever asked "Where are you from?" He would simply dodge the question.

Nessa thought he was a heartthrob, Galinda thought he was 'nice' and Elphaba didn't trust him. For Oz's sake he didn't even use his full name.

But Nessa was happy with him. He had given no other reasons not to be trusted with the girl, but something was fishy about it all.

Nessa had on a beautiful red gown that went all the way to her ankles, complimented with her prized jeweled shoes.

M didn't look too bad either. His hair was combed back into a perfect braid and had on the snazziest suit.

"Hello." M greeted the group. "Ladies you both look stunning. But I'm afraid that Nessa is the fairest maiden tonight." The tragically beautiful girl blushed. Fiyero nodded in approval of his choice of words, if anything M was smooth. Boq was tempted to argue with him.

The girls thanked him, well Elphaba thanked him, Galinda tossed her hair.

"M, where did you say you were from, again?" Elphaba brought up. Nessa shot her a disapproving look. The green girl pretended not to notice.

"Not too far from here actually, oh Nessa, dear. Could I get you something to drink?"

Nessarose smiled. "That would be lovely, M." And he was off.

"I don't get it." Boq commented. "What could possibly be so bad about where he's from?" Everyone agreed, save Nessa.

"M can open up whenever he wants. You all wouldn't want to give out your private information. Like where you're from."

The four looked at each other with confusion. "Nessa, sweetie," Galinda began. "You two," she pointed to the sisters, "And Fiyero really can't mask where you're from." It was true. When your parents were government officials everyone had a good idea of where you came from.

"Boq, can't really lie and say that he's from The Emerald City." The munchkin didn't appreciate it, yet it was another good point.

"And me, well it's apart of my title, Galinda Upland-"

"Of the Upper Uplands." The other three finished in monotone.

The blond glared at them for a clock tick but then continued her speech. "So really, he shouldn't be afraid to explain his heritage."

Nessa rolled her eyes, which was not expected by anyone. "I'm going to find M." She said and wheeled away.

Elphaba scoffed in agony. Boq put a comforting hand up on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" Her frazzled emotion made her trail off. "I'm fine." She concluded. At that moment a slow song was being played.

"May I have this dance?" Boq asked of her. She wasn't convinced, giving the uneasiest of expressions. "Please?" He begged, curving his eyebrows and pouting ever so slightly.

"You're a pathetic soul." She remarked, placing a hand in his and the other on his shoulder. All he did was grin.

She stepped on his foot occasionally, scolded herself, apologized, then kept on going. Boq didn't mind a bit though.

A few hours after that, the couple realized they had been dancing the night away. It was already quarter till midnight.

An announcer made his way towards the front of the room, everyone silenced.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Animals, our night is coming to a close, but before the clock strikes twelve let us play one more waltz. I invite you all to dance… with someone you didn't bring to the ball tonight. Maestro,"

Every person began searching for a partner. Elphaba even saw two collide into each other. It was when Fiyero and Galinda found them that all hope wasn't lost.

"Miss Galinda?" Boq nonchalantly held his hand out to her. She shrugged.

"Why not?" And took the munchkin's hand. No one noticed Galinda's blush.

Galinda was feeling weightless whist dancing with Boq. Just holding his hand gave her butterflies. It was almost making him sweat. He felt nervous to say the least. He had always wanted to dance with her. To spin her, dip her, bring her back up again. Repeat. And he realized how surreal it felt to get his wish.

They had been talking all the while. About life, each other, etc. And the more they talked, the more they felt attracted to each other. The way Boq smiled when he mentioned his family made Galinda think he was the most adorable man to walk the planet. And how Galinda's emerald eyes lit up while she spoke of becoming an artist, he swooned. It was like they somehow opened up to each other like they rarely or ever did with anyone else.

The could hear the music slowing down. "Have you always been like this, Boq?" She wondered.

He smiled halfheartedly. "You just never noticed." Did that just come out of his mouth?

They both feared that it was too late, that they couldn't change their fate. Galinda was with Fiyero, Boq was with Elphaba. They had to go through the motions. Or did they?

"Elphaba?" Fiyero went to her. "May I have this dance?"

She gulped. "Sure." He smiled his princely smile as she put her hand on his shoulder.

It was when the two touched hands, they felt something inside of them that they had never felt before.

Either of them would never admit to the other how exotic it felt. It was explosions or fireworks, or a huge spark perhaps. The adrenalin that they were always promised flew through them. But in general it felt unusual yet comforting.

They both noticed the others' expression. Fiyero smiled crookedly, Elphaba's cheeks darkened slightly. .

Fiyero began to waltz with her. He looked into her eyes. He realized how gorgeous they were. Deep, dark, brown with gold in them. The way the light danced on them made it almost deathly.

He smiled more.

"You're not _that_ bad, you know." He spoke up.

Fiyero then spun her and caught her in his arms, enjoying the sensation of holding her. "I guess." Was her response as she stared into his breathtaking blue irises.

He brought her back on her feet. "You do look beautiful tonight, Elphaba." He almost admitted she wore her dress better than his own girlfriend.

She blushed. A deep wave of dark green flashed across her cheeks. Fiyero liked being the cause of that.

"You don't need all of that though. All the makeup and accessories." His statement confused her.

Fiyero found himself saying something he didn't mean to say, yet meant every part if it. "You look beautiful all the time, Elphaba. Green and all."

In that moment they froze and got lost. Staring at each others eyes, being totally transfixed. She was speechless. Not knowing how to explain what was going on with her thoughts.

After a while, the green girl asked him a question she had been pondering, "Why do you do it?"

His brow came down slightly. "Do what?"

"Pretend. Pretend that your happy with all the drinking, partying…Why?"

Fiyero then averted her gaze, uncomfortable. He didn't believe it. She knew. She figured him out. Saw his true colors. She guessed it. Why he was so unhappy. Because he was pretending to be happy.

The partying, the drinking, Fiyero then felt ashamed of the alcohol stench his breath most likely gave out.

"I thought I wanted this life," He began his sob story sheepishly. "But I don't."

She smiled, something he didn't think she would do. "You don't have to do that you know."

At that moment Fiyero felt something in his heart that just erupted all throughout him. An extreme feeling of euphoria just from the sense of looking into Elphaba's eyes or touching her hand.

He loved her. And dare she admit it, she loved him too.

***hides* **


	12. Breaking up

**AN: So I see you all enjoyed chapter eleven, yes? Hehe. And you'll know more about M either next chap or the chap after, I promise :)**

**So sorry to leave you all hanging! I went to Florida and was without Internet! Eek! Lol. But I have retrieved my hotel's wifi password and will update as much as possible :)**

**Chapter 12: Breaking up.**

The day following the dance wasn't different from any other. The clan even had plans to have breakfast together. It was a beautiful morning too. Everything seemed so bright and cheery. Birds were chirping in the distance and the sun was coming through the windows to awaken Galinda with a warm embrace.

Elphaba had already gotten out of bed. She was currently reading over an assignment when Galinda opened her eyes reluctantly.

"Elphie, why don't you ever close the blinds?" The blond one wondered as she covered her eyes from the rays of bright sunshine.

"I close them at night." Elphaba retorted, bringing her eyes back down to the paper.

"Not what I meant." She huffed in reply, sitting up in her bed. "What time is it?" She yawned.

"Almost eight." Elphaba answered, putting her essay down, pleased with her work.

"Way too early." Galinda grumbled, tempted to craw back under the covers for just another hour or two of sleep.

The green girl rolled her eyes. "We're to meet everyone else at the Orient Express soon. I recommend getting ready. Which means actually getting out of bed."

Galinda gave a dull look before dramatically taking off her blanket and stomping into her slippers. "Happy?"

Elphaba gave a smile. "Yes."

Galinda slid on her robe and began to shuffle to the bathroom, then halted before entering. "Uh, will Boq be there? At the Orient Express, I mean."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "He said he was coming. Why?"

Galinda flushed. "Oh, no reason, just wondering, you know?" She started twirling her hair with her finger.

"Okay, but since we're taking about it, do you think Fiyero's coming? I mean you know since you're his girlfriend that you would...know." She stuttered.

Galinda shrugged. "I don't really keep up with where he's going."

Elphaba looked the least bit crestfallen. "Okay," Galinda flashed her a smile before emerging into the bathroom. Elphaba sighed.

At the coffee shop, as promised, Boq made an appearance and so did Fiyero. And so did M.

"Fabala, over here." Nessa waved her sister down in line, although the shop was so small and their group was so big they were kind of hard to miss.

When they all ate nothing seemed right. The conversations were just boring chatter, M and Nessa were basically full of fluff and the other two couples barely even acknowledged each other. No pecks, no hand holding, no PDA whatsoever.

Finally Fiyero looked over at Galinda. "Can we talk?" He asked nervously. Everyone gaped at him.

Galinda nodded. "I think we should." Nessarose gasped.

The two of them got up. "Excuse us." Fiyero spoke before going into the back hallway where the bathrooms were located.

The table immediately began to gossip. "Do you think they're breaking up?" Nessa worried.

Boq shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Perhaps it's for the best." Elphaba added.

"They don't seem too upset." Nessa continued. M, seeing none of this was his business, kept quiet.

"I never saw it lasting." Boq put in as nonchalantly as possible.

Elphaba agreed, "Me either."

Meanwhile things weren't heating up as much in the hallway.

"Glin," Fiyero spoke first, his voice filled with anxiety. "I like you, but-"

"I think we should break up too, Fiyero."

The prince was shocked, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "You do?" His voice almost too hopeful.

"That is what you wanted, right?" Galinda inquired, worried that she was just assuming things.

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, I- I think I have feelings for someone else." He said apologetically.

Galinda gave a half smile, turning over to see Boq speaking with the rest of the group. "Me too."

"Friends? Right?" Fiyero held out a hand to be shaken.

Galinda scoffed. "Absolutely." She ditched the hand and went in for a hug.

"So, we're good?" Fiyero wondered one last time after letting go.

"We are so good." She assured him.

All in all, Galinda wasn't too beat up. Yes, she thought Fiyero and her were going to be married. Yes, Fiyero was super romanticle and charmilicious. But also, yes, Galinda always had a soft spot for the geeky/nerdy/sweet guys that roamed Oz.

Fiyero thought Galinda was a great friend, but also another batting eyelashes, giggling, ditz that he had always dated. But Galinda _was_ different. She had a heart. She was kind. She had human sympathy. Things that other girls lacked.

When they came back the chattering ceased instantly. The group then gave them fake, supportive smiles.

"We're um…" Fiyero glanced over at Galinda. "through." He finished.

There was a collections of "I'm sorry's" and phrases alike. Galinda and Fiyero just brushed them off.

And secretly Elphaba and Boq were inwardly cheering. They still had a chance… sort of.

After breakfast Nessa suggested a walk around the Green. The crowd accepted, seeing that it was such a beautiful day out and the temperature would decrease soon. Before they knew it, it'd be Lurlinemas.

"Look at those flowers over there." Nessa exclaimed, spotting an array of bright red and light pink wildflowers on the grass. "Aren't they beautiful?"

M bent down abd whispered, "Not as beautiful as you." in her ear and kissed her cheek. Nessa blushed furiously, Elphaba rolled her eyes, Fiyero almost gagged.

Boq attempted to stifle his laugh but failed. "What?" Elphaba wanted to know.

"Nothing, nothing." He looked away, not making eye contact with Elphaba.

She poked his shoulder. "Tell me what's so funny."

"Never, Thropp." He assured her challengingly. Almost flirting.

"Oh, really?" She daringly raised an eyebrow.

"Really." The others watched curiously to see what would be the outcome of all of this petty madness.

Elphaba squinted her eyes as to say "_Bring it on_." Boq felt the slightest bit uncomfortable, but he squinted his eyes in reply nonetheless.

And the chase was on. Elphaba started running after the munchkin, he ran almost as fast. They continued shouting threats at each other, sometimes a snigger was heard out of Boq or Elphaba.

Finally, Elphaba's long legs gave her an advantage and she tagged Boq, but the impact was too hard and they had both crashed down on the ground. Elphaba on top of her boyfriend.

She was laughing almost as much as him. "I'm… sorry." She made out.

They tried to control all the laughing and succeeded after a while. Boq had gazed into her eyes as she gazed into his.

_"Then you sweetly look into her eyes, and lean to the right ever so slightly before to close your eyes, go down…"_

In this case he had to lean up up her. She was so close to him, their noses almost touched.

_"And kiss her."_

They inched closer and closer teach other. Moments away from their first kiss.

That was until Fiyero spoke up. "Elphaba!" He yelled, ceasing the sweet moment.

Both of their heads shot towards the prince, Elphaba also trying to scramble off of Boq all the while.

"Yes?" She wondered, partly annoyed, partly relived.

"You, uh…" Fiyero had to come up with an excuse fast. "You had a bug on you." Was his best lie.

Galinda was confused. "No she did-"Fiyero elbowed her. "Hey!" The blond exclaimed.

"Sorry." He halfheartedly apologized.

"I better get going." Boq started getting up before extending a hand out to help the green girl up. "See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded. "I need to go too." She told the group. "I have some work to finish up."

The two went in separate directions. Galinda looked over her shoulder to see Nessa and M had left as well. She shoved Fiyero.

"I said sorry!" He jumped back, thinking she was seeking revenge.

"You like her, don't you?" She was too amused.

Fiyero sighed. "Yes."

"I knew it!" Galinda bounced around. "Fifi likes Elphie! Fifi likes Elphie! Fifi likes-"

"Would you be quiet." He hissed in her ear after he covered her mouth with his hand. Seeing that that muted her he let go.

"I don't want everyone to find out." He defended himself. "You can't tell her." He added.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Fine." She conceited unwillingly.

"I want to tell her myself."

"Okay." Galinda made her way to walk off but he stopped her once more.

"Thank you, by the way. For understanding."

She smiled at him. "No problem, Fiyero."

**Review please?**


	13. Parting Ways

**AN: Okay anyone who read Changes- the unlucky chapter was ch 13 if memory serves, and now here it's another unlucky chapter (Surprise, btw). My stories are magical.**

**Book Of Mormon reference in here, see if you can find it ;)**

**Warning: Hints of pie. Nothing irrational.**

**And now- On with the chapter**

**Chapter 13~ Parting Ways**

The following week wasn't any better. Elphaba and Boq continued to grow apart more and more, Galinda had the most difficult time keeping her mouth shut about Fiyero's little secret- which he had trouble keeping a secret himself and for Oz's sake everyone was still in the dark about M's identity.

That was until Elphaba found out.

The green girl was in history class, enjoying Dr. Dillamond's lecture as usual. Galinda was picking at her nails out of boredom, trying her best to scratch off the bit of pink polish that remained on the skin beside her right index finger that she had accidentally painted.

Boq sat on the other side of Elphaba but didn't hold her hand or put his arm around her chair like he used to do. She didn't mind either, she barely ever acknowledged him anyway because she was always so interested in the lesson.

Fiyero sat a row behind them, never hearing what the wise Goat had to say because he was too absorbed in a different study. The study of observing the glorious Elphaba Thropp.

She rarely ever looked behind her, so he was granted a two hour period of nothing but staring at her. Not like a stalker, but like a fool that was hopelessly in love. Sometimes the blond one would rotate her head ever so slightly to catch the prince in action. He was always too busy to notice though.

He would take in her appearance. Fiyero would barely get a view of her face so he tended to be mesmerized by her hair or neck for the longest time.

But on occasion he would get lucky and nab a seat that wasn't directly behind her, getting a profile of her. Her prominent nose, breathtaking eyes and her perfect lips that made him swoon.

He would daydream about her, with him. The topics varied.

Sometimes they were on romanticle, candlelight dates or maybe they got married and sometimes had kids together. They would be a perfect combination of the two of them. Her skin and hair, his eyes, or his skin, her hair and eyes. Her brains, his dance moves. He found it funny he was inwardly caring for children that didn't even exist.

Or this one vision in particular, where he would think of them on a deserted island, swimming naked in the sea, and then he'd try and-

He would do his best to end it there. It would always depend on his pesky hormones though.

And of course Nessa would mope, for M did not attend history class. She was doing it on that day too.

But on that one day in particular, everything so far was normal, or close enough anyway. As normal as it got.

It was a Thursday, meaning Elphaba and Galinda had Madame Morrible's sorcery seminar afterwards.

Galinda the social butterfly just _had_ to catch up with Pfannee and ShenShen before sorcery class begun, so Elphaba was on her own walking there. She didn't overly mind either, she like the quiet time to herself, pondering thoughts in her head. She was thinking about Boq and their relationship and how maybe she should just end it. She didn't want to hurt him though.

When she entered the Shiztress' classroom like she always did she found a very familiar boy speaking to a very raged-looking fish. They didn't see her though. This made the young witch curious.

"I told you thousands of times to stop courting her." Morrible scolded, jabbing her wrinkly finger on his chest.

"But Auntie Morrible-"

Elphaba was gawking at them. She was speechless. Dumbfounded. Gobsmacked. Flabbergasted.

M was related to Morrible.

"Auntie Morrible, I really care for Nessa-bunny… ahem, Miss Nessarose." Elphaba found time to roll her eyes at the pet name the boy gave her sister. It wasn't Nessa and M, no, no, it was Nessa-bunny and M-ie. She couldn't fathom why they would call each other such ridiculous things.

"That is no excuse." Morrible continued. "You know why you cannot be associated with her."

"I know." M sighed. "I just don't see why we have to go through with it!" He whinnied back, she slapped his cheek. Elphaba raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, she wasn't expecting violence.

"Your father put me in charge of you while you're here and he would not be pleased with your behavior. Now, go break up with her… _now_."

"Yes, Madame Morrible." M snapped back with attitude in tears in his eyes as he stormed out of the room, he would've gone farther but Elphaba grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to an empty hallway.

M turned to see his predator and was instantly thinking a rainbow of curses. It just wasn't his day.

"Spill." She hissed, unamused with the previous event she had just witnessed.

"I-I-I." M was stuttering like an idiot, fearing her deathly expression.

"I'm waiting." M felt as if she was peering into his soul. "Why did Morrible tell you to break up with my sister?" She demanded.

"I'm in this arranged marriage, I-I'm not supposed to be with anyone but the bimbo and I-I never should've led Nessa on like this. I'm so sorry." He started to cry again. M could be this gentleman-like, strong, brave young man, but could transfer to a softy at any given time.

"Where are you from?" She inquired curtly.

"I was raised in the Emerald City." Was his short answer, and already knowing her next question-he answered that too. "Master Morrible." He extended a hand.

Elphaba didn't take his hand. "You can't break Nessa's heart like this."

"I know, I-"

"Save it." She cut him off. "Look, I know that you care about her and she cares about you but I have no idea how your relationship can go on and how you can do it without hurting Nessa."

"Me either."

"But I do want you to stop lying to her. I want you to fess up and apologize." She commanded.

M was nodding, frightened. "Yes, yes, absolutely."

Elphaba sighed and rested her head in her hand, rubbing her temple to try and rid of her oncoming headache. "Wait." She halted. "What's your first name?"

"I uh…don't have one." He sheepishly responded. "It's just Morrible."

Elphaba didn't have the patience to question him even further. "Okay, just-just go tell her." She waved him off, trying to think of a plan.

Morrible nodded vigorously and dashed off to find his girlfriend. Elphaba sighed a flustered sigh and went on her way, thinking it best to find Nessa as well. Class didn't start for a few minutes, she had enough time to comfort her sister.

Too busy thinking too hard, Elphaba didn't even realize where she was going and smashed into a body, causing both persons to fall to the ground on their rear.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Elphaba paused her sentence when she saw who the poor victim was. It was Boq.

"Sorry, El." He chuckled weakly, getting to his feet and extending a hand to her which she took. "Didn't see you there."

"Yeah," She replied shortly. An awkward silence filled the air, neither of them knowing what to do or say. Finally, Boq ceased the quiet.

"Elphaba?" She looked back up to his sympathetic looking face with almost no showing emotion.

"Yes?"

"I-I mean, do you, do you think, that we-" He was a nervous wreck, never having don't this before. He didn't know how else to bring it up.

"Should break up?" She concluded knowingly. He nodded slightly. She took a deep breath. "Yeah…I think so."

He looked down solemnly before looking back up. "I just think that we've-"

"Grown apart?" She interrupted. He bobbed his head in agreement. There was a long pause again.

"Do you hate me?" He wondered aloud.

"No!" She responded almost too quickly. "No, Boq, I don't hate you. Do you hate me?"

"Of course not, I just… It's not you, I mean. I really like you just, just not like I used too I guess. It's not of anything you've done at all. I want to be your friend but I understand why you wouldn't want that." He babbled on like the nervous idiot he was being.

"Boq, it's fine. I understand, really. I would like to be your friend too." She didn't have much else to say. It was happening a little fast. Nothing had time to sink in.

He opened his arms up for her to fold into. "Friends?"

She smiled. "Of course." And returned the hug. It went on longer than they first intended, she had to bend down a little as usual and he got on his toes, they just had to freeze for a minute to let the new information sink in.

They weren't together anymore, nor would they every be. It was over. For good

**Please forgive**


	14. Not meant to be

**AN: Hey and AHH! I'm so so so sorry about leaving you guys on a week plus hiatus! I was in Florida and had no inspiration. Well now I'm back in my boring state with excellent news.**

**You all know Sierra Boggess, yes? I'm seeing her last performance as Christine in Phantom on Broadway [insert inhuman FanGirl squeal here] ...I had to share.**

**Also I was kinda surprised you're all more choked up about M than the Elohaboq lol. No worries though, as God'sGirl72 knows... There will be _many_ more surprises with M to come ;)**

**Chapter 14~ Not meant to be**

Galinda noticed how distant her best friend was all throughout sorcery class. Elphaba usually looked so alive whist casting spells and actually controlling her powers, but on that day she just seemed... out of it.

Galinda even preformed a spell correctly on the first try when Elphaba didn't. The blond used this to conclude that something was defiantly up with Miss Thropp.

The green girl didn't overly acknowledge her pink friend as they trotted along to their room either. She kept her head hung low and slowly shuffled to their dorm. Galinda frowned at this. She knew Elphaba wasn't the peppiest person but she wasn't so dull nowadays as she was being.

When the two girls made it back all Elphaba did was place her bag down by her bed, unlace her boots, remove her glasses then slowly, almost hesitantly emerged under the sheets and turned off her lamp.

Galinda's brows curved upwards in concern for her roommate and simply could not understand her friend's sudden, mopey attitude.

She marched over to the lamp, switched it on and plopped down by Elphaba, gasping when she saw the tear that was dripping off of her nose.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Galinda demanded in a squeak. "Why are you crying?" The blond quickly reached over to Elphaba's night side table to retrieve a tissue for the young witch.

Elphaba shook her head in result of not wanting to give an answer. "Elphie, please. I need to know." She begged.

Elphaba sniffled before taking the tissue and sitting up. "Boq and I… broke up today." Her voice so fragile and her face crestfallen.

Galinda's countenance became murderous as her pastel colored lips scrunched up and her emerald eyes widened. No matter how large of a crush Galinda Upland had on the munchkin, her best friend came first. "_He_. _Dies_. _Tonight_." She said through clenched teeth. In a swift move Galinda was up and charging towards the door as Elphaba held her back by the wrist.

"Glin, no." She steadied her. "We decided to break up together. It's not Boq's fault."

Galinda's face softened as as turned her head towards Elphaba. "Oh." She looked away in embarrassment before dropping down once more on the bed. The blond became confused. "But… why?"

Elphaba shrugged. "We just grew apart." Another sniffled inhale. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Galinda was pouting pitifully for her friend, she feared she would cry herself. "Oh Elphie," She wrapped her arms around her and Elphaba didn't waste any time to hug back.

Fresh tears stun Elphaba's eyes. "But it still hurts." Her broken, muffled voice confessed. She would never act anything but strong in front of everyone, but it was different with Galinda. She could be sad, and hurt. She could be weak and she didn't have to prove anything to Galinda. Galinda already knew her best friend was the toughest, most stubborn girl in all of Oz. And that never changed, even if Elphaba cried over Boq. He was her first boyfriend after all.

"I know, Elphie, I know. But it's okay," Galinda patted Elphaba's back before letting go and getting another tissue to dry her eye's with. "It always hurts."

"But you never get upset over boys." Elphaba argued, hating getting so worked up.

"Yes I do, but they were never important enough to cry over." Galinda dried all the streaks on Elphaba's face. "But Boq was special, Elphie. It's perfectly normal to feel sad and maybe even a little mad. But it gets better, trust me."

Elphaba gave a watery smile. "Thanks, Glin."

Galinda smiled before poking Elphaba's nose with her index finger. "No problem." She cheerfully sighed.

On that same night Boq had taken a late night stroll around the Green. He sighed every time he saw the tree he almost got his first kiss at, or the grassy spot where he also almost got his first kiss, or the bench where he kissed Elphaba's cheek for the first time and he always got a little choked up at the area where he and Elphaba actually became a couple.

He wished there was still a spark between them, yet was there even a spark to begin with? Was she just a distraction from Galinda? No. He really cared for her. They both had a lot in common, maybe a little too much though.

She was beautiful, he knew that was one of the reasons he dated her. And smart. But Boq never liked getting answers wrong in front if people. So when he and Elphaba would be studying and she was the one who had to teach him… he didn't like that. He always imagined being the one helping the girls on assignments. Another reason why he liked Galinda.

And when he danced with the green girl, it was a bit stiff. He never felt the romance. He wanted to but, didn't.

But when he danced with Galinda it was so magical. The way her eyes sparkled, the feeling if her hand in his… he felt awful about it all.

And besides, their relationship was always more friendly than anything. It could be easily compared to young love that sixth graders experienced.

But it wasn't like he never saw her anything more than a friend either. He loved her sarcastic comments and how her long hair was so, well, long. He was going to miss that.

Perhaps it was all for the best. He sure hoped so.

When he stalked into his room later on, Jearo had been up waiting for him.

"And where have you been, young man?" He scolded.

"Not now." Boq snapped back. Jearo furrowed his brow, hurt.

"Dude… are you okay?" He questioned meekly, afraid of the munchkin's response.

Boq took in a deep breath before rubbing his hand over his face and putting his fingers through his short locks. "El and I broke up today." He put it shortly. He wondered if he was even aloud to call her "El" anymore.

Jearo stood up and made his way to him. "I'm sorry man." And hugged him. Jearo was raised a hugger, and knew Boq needed it.

Boq wouldn't let his tears escape. "It's fine."

Jearo parted and gave him an unconvinced look. "Boq-"

"No, really. It wasn't meant to last forever." He attempted to convince him as he approached his bed.

Jearo sat on the foot of his own bed. "Well, I'll be frank with you, Boq. My brother will be more than happy to know you guys aren't together."

Boq furrowed his brow in disgust. "Well sorry we weren't Fiyero's OTP." He spat back. Jearo rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not like that. Fiyero has a crush on Elphaba." He spelled it out for him. Boq looked down.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." He shook his head. "I mean, are you okay with that?"

Boq shrugged. "It's not like I'm her boyfriend anymore. But I don't want your brother hurting her, Jearo. Elphaba doesn't deserve that."

He nodded in agreement. "I know, but I think he really likes her. Like, he's already writing to my parents about her and everything." The prince scoffed. "He's such a blabber mouth."

Boq chuckled slightly. "Goodnight." He ended the conversation, wanting to just fall asleep. He laid there sprawling across the bed, lost in thought. He cursed his noisy mind that wouldn't let him sleep.

**Okay so yeah. And btw the Book of Mormon reference was Fiyero's island fantasies in last chap. And props for My Little Elphie and UltimateQueenOfCliffies for pointing out my favorite lines. :) virtual desserts for you, no pie though. ;)**


End file.
